Prevention
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Uber. This is about Xena and Hercules life long quest to keep Ares locked in the tomb over the centuries starting with her descendent Melinda Pappas set right after Janice and Mel leave Macedonia in 1940. X/H, X/G, and X/A.
1. Chapter 1

Prevention

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena and Hercules...you know the drill.

Chapter One

"Damn its hot in the south," Janice Covington commented. Melinda walked silently off the plane nervously adjusting her glasses. It had been dumb inviting Janice to discover what they could make of themselves outside of their father's shadow especially when she was her father. The truth was Xena had never died merely reinvented herself as a descendant occasionally becoming a male descendant like before.

"Welcome back Dr. Pappas," Her driver Bomani greeted.

"Thank you Bomani, Bomani this is Dr. Janice Covington my new friend." Janice nodded to him before getting into the Rolls Royce limousine. Melinda pointed out all the sights in South Carolina they passed in Columbia until they got to her white mansion.

"You sure have a lot of Muslims working for you."

"They're Jewish," Melinda told her. "They escaped those awful Nazis only Bomani is Muslim and several others. They work for their money so that it's not charity."

"So they came to work for you?"

"I was in Germany when the Nazis came to power. I stayed until they made it clear what they were doing." Janice pulled a gun on her.

"I don't care if you are a descendant of Xena are you league with those bastards?" Janice asked seriously. Melinda looked alarmed and shook her head.

"No, haven't you ever heard of the Foucault Pendulum it opened last year. I was working on that. I was also working on top secret business concerning original artifacts from Imperial Germany." Janice put her gun away as two guards opened the door Janice was sitting near. She got out and noticed that Melinda's guards carried guns so unlike the delicate woman she had known. Melinda exited the limousine. Her guards she noticed were like Bomani from Egypt. They walked up the gravel path to the steps.

"I usually reside in England, but ever since I came back from Germany I've been here with my father and the people I saved," Melinda told her. She introduced her to her English housekeeper after she fired the one she had kept while playing her own father. She didn't need someone to recognize her.

"So how long you here for?" Janice asked.

"Just until the war is over, I even get to take over for my daddy and earn some money. London's getting bombed and I suppose my home is being used to house the children in the countryside."

"Oh oh dear the cayut has gotten into the cayut nip again," Melinda said seeing the wasted cat nip on the floor. "Jesus, Mrs. Sutherland get up this cayut nip."

"So where do I sleep in this big house?"

"Oh right I was fixin' ta take you up there right now." They went up the grand staircase and Janice was shown to a huge room.

"Make yourself comfortable I have to make some calls everythang in this house is a complete mess." The house was spotless in Janice's opinion as she rolled her eyes. Melinda walked down the hall with a more confident stride known to Xena and down the stairs as she took off her hat and glasses. She went into her office and picked up the phone dialing a number.

"Yes, get me Dr. Joel Hanson tell him its Dr. Melinda Pappas." Dr. Joel Hanson was Hercules in reality, he had, had a hand in helping her trap Ares, and he'd be pleased to know that the place had been destroyed well in a normal case.

"Well?" He asked.

"We got the scrolls, my chakram, but Ares was still awakened. I managed to keep him trapped, but he was still out of the coffin. Gabrielle's descendant Janice, blew it up so that oughta keep him busy for a while considering she may have given him a chance to free himself without my help in fifty years or so."

"At least that buys the world another fifty years and time to rid the world of Hitler, who knows what he'll do with a man like him."

"A lot from the way he was ranting."

"Yep that's Ares for you. So have you told Janice yet."

"No, no I don't think she needs to know, at best she knows she's Gabrielle's descendant, but that's it. How's London, I hear it's quite loud this time of year." He chuckled at her joke.

"Very funny, but no its horrible so many people dying, I've at least managed to cart a couple hundred children to the country estate where they're being taken care of going to school in the small town nearby."

"Great the place will be a mess when we return with a couple hundred there."

"I imagine so."

"We need to make plans for in fifty years and adjust from there."

"That's fine, I'll be out there, I want to view the scrolls too its been a long time since I've seen them. Plus they'll go great in the Museum." Xena nodded as she spoke.

"Yes, they'll go beautifully there."

"Melinda?" Janice asked entering her office.

"Yes, Janice?" She asked turning around.

"The scrolls are gone."

"Gone?" Melinda asked. "Whadda you mean gone?"

"They're gone that damn Jack Lymon got the scrolls. He switched our bags!"

"No!" Melinda was angry, but she calmed herself, she had an image to keep up. She got back on the phone. "The scrolls are gone, but don't worry we'll find them."

"Who was that?" Janice asked now suspicious of Melinda.

"That was my partner in London. I was fixin' ta talk to you about showcasing the scrolls at our museum over lunch. But now we gotta find Jack."

"You know for someone living in her Daddy's shadow you sure do got a lot of stuff going for you."

"Yes, well I never said I hadn't ventured out before while he was still alive. Besides I'm mistaken for him all the time when no one has seen me yet. Cigar, they're Cuban?"

"Yeah, so what's going on you didn't strike me as the type to smoke Cubans."

"You forget what world we work in Janice," Melinda told her as she put back on her glasses and picked up her lighter.

"There's something really weird going on with you."

"That's your view, I want to see if he got off with the chakram too."

"We left that in the tomb."

"No, it was in my hand," Melinda told her. They left the office and went through the bags until they found the chakram pieces in separate bags. Like a magnate the connected together. The force knocked them back into opposite walls.

"Well that solved that problem," Xena whispered holding up her whole chakram.

"Are you Xena again?"

"Yeah, but you may as well keep calling me Mel, I'm not going anywhere this time that's for sure." Janice nodded.

"How aware are you of her life?"

"Very," Xena answered looking at her. "How did she talk?" Janice did her imitation of her accent.

"Oh yeah you're a descendant of Gabrielle's."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"No, you certainly meant something about that, so spill."

"Oh look at the time weren't we going to have lunch?" Xena stood up and headed for the dining room as if everything was normal.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject Melinda!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What?" Xena asked Hercules. The year was nineteen fifty-nine. It had been a short nineteen years, but they had been forced to leave their lavish homes in England and their beautiful museum, because of Janice's slip up before her untimely death. As far as Xena knew the line had dried out with her, but it remained to be seen. They had thought the same thing in 1834.

"You playing the perfect wife, move over Mrs. Cleaver."

"Shut up, its bad enough with these undergarments my God, I don't know what was worse now or medieval times."

"Oh definitely the medieval times, going around a hose and codpieces all the time, as if I needed it."

"Hey there's not enough room in this house for your ego cool it besides at least you could breath." Hercules shrugged as he looked through the archeological magazines. "But the worse part about these times is people are starting to think we're criminals or something because we're apparently young, in-love, and no children. We might actually have to get a kid."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, its been suggest more than once that we go see a doctor if you're not pregnant."

"I doubt we'll need to do that, we're both perfectly healthy."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I have to try hard to keep from laughing."

"So should we adopt a baby, toddler, preteen, or teenager?"

"I don't know, that I have to think about." Xena sat breakfast on the table. "Who's defective this time me or you?"

"I can be, you were defective in medieval times, which had to be hard."

"No kidding, I was practically a witch."

"I'm actually surprised you decided not to become a guy this time."

"I thought about it, but once again the suits were repulsive," Xena told him pulling on his green sweater.

"Don't remind me, I can't wait for this decade to be over, and than there'll be some new fashion."

"Oh yes definitely." He handed her the magazine he had finished and picked up another. "Shall we spread the rumor today."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get looks of sympathy and more and more stories about the joys of motherhood." Xena rolled her eyes. "Drink your coffee and eat, I didn't make it for you to just let it sit there."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting your cooking has gotten much better."

"Oh very funny wise ass, and that's why you're going to be late for work." Hercules ate his breakfast before heading for the door.

"Good day Mrs. Cleaver." She reached onto the couch and threw a pillow at him making him laugh before he left out. Xena sighed and retrieved the pillow as she watched him drive off in his Ford Thunderbird, leaving her with the Ford Galaxy. They were the envy of all the neighbors because not only had the remodeled the run down house on the block to be the ideal home with lots of space and a white picket fence, they had two brand new cars straight off the line. They appeared to have the perfect marriage and individually they made themselves lovely people to be around. The only thing they were missing was children. Xena knew they would be glad that Hercules apparently couldn't give her children.

"Oh great now I'll be late." Xena cleaned the dishes quickly, the fact was she discovered was that she couldn't stand everything being out of place. Hercules said she was obsessive about it, but she denied it though she was starting wonder herself. Once she was done she grabbed her bag and lunch as well as Hercules. He would just come by and get it on his lunch hour.

"Good morning Joyce!" the Home economics teacher called. Xena refrained from rolling her eyes. She didn't like her because of the ideals she pushed into young girls heads, but to her joy things were slowly changing.

"Good morning Susan." She waved with a fake smile before walking into her classroom. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Hayes." She smiled at them. She put her bag down after taking out her roster. She took role before she set up the projector.

"Nancy you get the lights and Donald why don't you get the blinds." They both stood up quickly to do so, Nancy also pulled down the projector screen. She lectured them for the entire class on her favorite Modern subject world war two. It helped that she had lived it. The bell rung as Nancy cut the lights on.

"Mrs. Hayes, I read that Dr. Mel Pappas was working on a Pendulum, she was English, did they kill him?"

"No, Dr. Pappas survived she left once it was clear what the Nazis were doing, I'll talk more about her, her partners, and her father tomorrow. Turn in last nights homework on my desk, and for tonight I want you to read the section on concentration camps." They took out their homework and put it on her desk before the other students came in. In the middle of her fourth class they had another drill. As usual Xena found the damn thing annoying because ducking and covering would not save the students, so she talked right through it with her students assuring them they would die anyway. When the drill was over the bell rang.

"We still have a little more, so just stay focused for two more minutes." She went to the map when the lights were back on and she was pointing out the locations of concentration camps, when a student asked why no one noticed. Hercules walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you had let them go."

"No, I was just about too, all right class dismissed, put your homework on my desk and read ahead about the concentration camps we're not done with them." They all talked excitedly putting their homework on her desk as she lifted the blinds.

"Filling their heads with things they shouldn't know, I see." Xena smirked.

"Hardly, the textbooks are pretty accurate in this case surprisingly though the U.S.'s role may be a little exaggerated." He chuckled.

"I was hoping you brought my lunch with you or should I burn gas."

"No, I brought it, its on the side of my desk." He went to her desk and picked up both bags. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing which one of us got the poor-boy."

"We both did," Xena told him.

"Huh usually you give me a peanut butter and jelly."

"Oh I got tired of you switching my bag." Hercules chuckled and shrugged.

"Well serves you right if you insist on being Mrs. Cleaver and than getting made when I get mad I got a crap sandwich while you have a masterpiece before you tell me I should make my own."

"You make a mess, your genetically cursed to be a mess just because you're male. Why couldn't you be the rare neat one."

"Okay, Obsessive."

"I'm not obsessive. Are you staying for lunch?"

"No, I have to go spread the rumor, maybe tomorrow." Because they felt someone's presence at the door they kissed before he left nodding to the young boy.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hayes." Xena smiled at her one of her promising students.

"Good afternoon Bobby, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am I just thought I could come clap erasers for you or something."

"Oh well I didn't use them today, but I will by Friday, why don't you come back than." He nodded as she put her papers away. "Well I was just walking to the teacher's lounge why don't you go have lunch Bobby." He nodded.

"I'll walk you there," He told her. He opened the door for her and she went through. He talked about her lesson and brought up Dr. Pappas again. Xena happily indulged him by answering all his questions, but was grateful when she reached the lounge and he left.

"Joyce, how are things at home?" Susan asked when Xena looked positively down.

"Well it's just horrible we don't know what we're going to do." She had everyone's attention main the women as the men sat talking sports, but she knew men were possibly even bigger gossips than women.

"What is it?" Susan asked putting a hand on her arm.

"Well Thomas and I both went to the doctor, because you know we've been trying for children since we got married." The women nodded. There were only two home economics teachers, three English, and two music teachers, plus herself made up the only women on staff who were teachers that didn't work in the administrative office. Everyone else were men.

"What did he say?" Susan asked. Xena forced herself to cry and fan her eyes. Susan gave her a tissue.

"Well he said that I was perfectly fine, but Thomas…he said Thomas couldn't give me children." They all looked shocked and the men were trying hard to look like they weren't paying any sort of attention though they did give her an apologetic look quickly. Xena really turned up the water works.

"Oh don't cry Joyce, what about adoption?" One of them asked. "I know someone who adopted from Ireland, they say the baby is a complete joy."

"We've discussed it briefly, but it just makes us sad that we won't see a child we created together." They comforted her and by the time Xena got home the whole neighborhood knew.

"What's with all the treats?" Hercules asked.

"Oh they were brought over by various housewives who were sad because of our plight."

"We were successive than."

"It would appear so." Xena finished grading her last paper and stood up already in her pajamas. "Oh I left the food on the stove, don't forget to put it up. Night." She went upstairs to bed. Hercules chuckled at her and got his own dinner before enjoying the game while Xena was upstairs in their room watching game shows or a documentary. They had created their own relationship and technically married finding that loving someone else was too hard especially as they got older and you had to leave them before they even died.

"What's the score?" Xena called downstairs.

"Eighteen to Zero," He called back up. "My team's winning! What documentary?"

"I've got a secret!"

"What's the secret?"

"An accomplished kid gymnast." They fell silent, but eventually they were both asleep in bed.

"So I was thinking last night," Hercules told her as she looked through some magazines on archaeology.

"About what?" Xena asked.

"Children."

"Children?" Xena asked drinking her coffee.

"I thought it was just one child."

"No, I've been advised by my boss who apparently adopted too, that I should adopt too in case one dies." Xena snorted.

"Yes, he either said that or he told you I'd be a much happier wife if I had two, and couldn't focus on the fact that I'll only have one and she isn't even mine."

"Yeah, pretty much, now he expects me to adopt two children."

"Who is going to take care of these two children?"

"Us."

"One."

"All right one in any case, I poked around on my lunch break after easily telling them I had a problem and there's an adoption agency we can see today after you get off work. But what age group."

"Five."

"Why five?"

"Because I don't have time to hire a nanny."

"There's always nursery school if you do want a younger child."

"I like the idea of five maybe six." He nodded. "I'll see you after school, don't forget your lunch."

"Did we have to take your car?" Xena asked, as the win blew her hair, not that it wasn't relaxing. She just preferred her car because it didn't smell like a bunch of men.

"Yes, now gun it, they won't pull you over."

"Selfish," Xena told him as she pressed the gas and naturally she was let off with a warning.

"Happy Homes Orphanage?" Xena asked. "Really?"

"Closest thing I could find."

"Should we even be here I mean our house isn't even prepared for a kid."

"Don't worry we're just looking and putting in an application." Xena sighed and they talked with the nuns, put in an application to be approved, but were not let in to see the children since they had dropped in. They had an appointment for Sunday after they returned from Church.

"That was lovely," Hercules told her.

"Hardly, they just want time to make the children look like perfect little angels."

"Welcome." They were greeted warmly. The whole atmosphere of the orphanage had changed Xena noted and pointed out to Hercules.

"This is the nursery." They looked over all the cute children.

"They're all white," Xena commented.

"Of course they are ma'am, there are no niggers here." Xena frowned and looked at Hercules only to find him making faces at one of the babies. She shook her head at him and turned back to the woman as she smiled again genuinely.

"Are you a nun?"

"No, I just run the orphanage."

"Oh, well moving on." She nodded. "Come on Thomas." Hercules followed after a few moments.

"These are the toddlers ranging from ages two to four." They went through the room and finally the mess hall where children from ages five and up were. Xena took more interest in talking with the children and looking them over.

"Are we looking for a boy or girl?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know, I was just looking for one to jump out at me."

"Good afternoon we're Donna Kilpatrick and Patrick James." Xena and Hercules watched them for a moment. They were both seventeen, juniors in High School and still at the Orphanage unfortunately for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayes," Hercules told them. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, you can help us by adopting us. I'm a football player at Jefferson High, and she is the head cheerleader. We have good grades, Mrs. Hayes you can even check our records, they're practically clean."

"We'll think about it though we were looking for something younger."

"Well put it this way, we'll be out of your hair in a year, and you can still have your young one. Who says there's a limit on adoption."

"Oh we do, we simply only have love, time, and room for one," Xena told them apologetically. She knew both of them, and they were a menace to the school, no way would she become responsible for them and told Hercules as much.

"You know I was really hoping you had something more racial than white."

"If you want another race than go adopt a Korean."

"I plan too if it doesn't work out here," Hercules told her. The woman however was determined to give them a child. She didn't particularly like children and they celebrated when a child or two was adopted, because that meant less.

"Look do you have any Indians or Blacks."

"You want Indians go North but unfortunately yes we do have blacks, you'll have to come see them on Friday."

"No, I'd rather see them now, I know you want them to look perfect and like little angels, but we don't care," Hercules told her. She sighed and led us out. We went to a room where the children were more or less running around playing with miscellaneous items with no real toys in overalls and shirts. They had no shoes and their hair was running wild even the boys.

"Ronald, what did I tell you about bringing Michelle in here!" The woman as absolutely furious at the five year old boy who was holding the hand of Michelle a three year old girl."

"He's the one," Hercules and Xena said together. The woman stopped just as the children had stopped playing at the sight of white people in their room. It had never happened before despite the fact there were ten of them the woman never let them in to see them or let them out to wander the orphanage when parents were around.

"What?"

"We want Ronald."

"And we would like to talk to him alone." The woman grabbed Ronald by his overall and pulled him out of the room with Michelle towing along. Though she tried to make them let go and eventually she did and they were left alone in the hallway.

"Ronald we're Thomas and Joyce Hayes, how would you like to be adopted by us?" Thomas asked.

"Ms. Smiley says that whites and blacks shouldn't mix."

"Yes, but if you don't listen to her when it comes to Michelle why should you listen to her when it comes to choosing parents?" Xena asked him. He shrugged.

"I promise Michelle I won't leave her."

"At least you get your little girl," Hercules commented.

"I'll go tell her, welcome to the family Ronald." She kissed his forehead before walking off in the direction Ms. Smiley.

"Your back, I suppose you'll want another look at the white children." Xena shook her head.

"We've made our decision, we're going to adopt Ronald and Michelle." Michelle who had been struggling with Ms. Smiley who hardly seemed to notice looked up. Xena bent down. "Michelle would you like to come live with us and Ronald?" She nodded her head. "Good because we'd like you to come too." She smiled. "Shall we do the paperwork, and we'll be back Friday afternoon to come get them. We have much to do."

"Fine, though I hardly think taking Ronald is a good idea."

"Oh whatever the paperwork." They did the paperwork and the children were happy that they were going to be leaving Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where is Ronald?" Xena asked. They had driven her car today to her joy insisting it was safer for the children's first car ride with them.

"Well the thing is we give top priority to same race parents and well they just fell in love with little Ronald."

"But we already signed the papers."

"You forgot one signature and like I said we show priority to same race parents. It was a miracle we got tons of applications for colored children. They're all gone. How about a white boy?" They were silent having no doubt she had gotten rid of the children.

"We'll just take Michelle."

"Michelle has a sister honestly, she's fourteen." Hercules took Michelle's suitcase.

"Thanks, Ms. Smiley for introducing us to Michelle." Michelle was in tears as Xena lifted her up and took her to the car. Soon they drove off. Eventually she stopped crying and told them she missed Ronald and they assured her he had a good home though they had no idea if that were true.

"Look here's your room." Hercules Xena had to admit had done a fantastic job decorating the room. Xena had taken care of the toys, blankets, and most importantly her clothing.

"Do you like it?" Xena asked her. Michelle nodded as she ran over to her new dolls to play with them.

"Can I touch it?"

"Yes of course everything in this room belongs to you." Once she was playing the decided to leave her alone. "You can go where ever you like in the house." She wasn't even listening as they went downstairs.

"Pot roast for dinner sound good?" Hercules asked.

"You cooking or am I cooking?"

"I am."

"Than yes it sounds excellent, don't forget to clean up." Xena went into the study to grade papers.

"So should we dismantle Ronald's room?"

"Yeah, she could have a playroom or something." Xena sighed. "That woman was horrible, who knows what kind of people she gave Ronald too."

"I know, I'm so tired of people like her. I'm not sure if I want to stay in America anymore."

"I know what you mean, but I have a contract, we can make our decision next summer to stay or go." Hercules nodded. "We'll have to take Michelle into account now too and how it will effect her. She'll be living with us for a number of years." He nodded. "I think your pot roast is burning." Hercules jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and ran into the kitchen as Xena stood up.

"Michelle and I will get changed."

"Yeah, good idea." Xena decided to get Michelle ready first. She knocked lightly to get her attention and Michelle looked up at her.

"How would you like to go out for dinner?" Michelle nodded. "All right well let's get you a bath and changed into fresh clothing. Xena gave her a very thorough cleaning making sure to use special shampoo for lice to be safe rather than to check. "You better be careful of your going to have another city growing behind your ears." Michelle giggled as Xena tickled her stomach. Michelle reminded Xena of Solan with her innocent nature even though she had auburn hair and blue eyes.

"I won't grow cities."

"Yes, you will, just watch." They played some more before Xena rinsed her off and dried her before they went to her room and she had her dressed in her undergarments before she pulled out different dresses. Finally Michelle decided on a pretty white dress with red polka dots on the skirt.

"All right my time to take over dressing the princess," Hercules told Xena taking the dress.

"All right, but I get to do her hair." He nodded. Xena gave Michelle a kiss who returned it before she hurried out to shower and change like Hercules.

"I want both," Michelle told her running over with both her new red and white." Xena easily tied them to a few strands of hair brought together in the back of her head before they both took her hand and led her downstairs to the car. They took her to a Chinese restaurant where she enjoyed the food and ate all her food. She laughed when they laughed when they were talking to the owners in their native tongue.

"Anything today?" Xena asked packing lunches. Their Black lab lay near the table waiting

"No not yet."

"Set the table while I get Michelle." Xena went upstairs to wake her daughter up she was eight years old and it had been twenty-four years since she and Janice trapped Ares in Macedonia. She knocked as she entered.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead."

"Five more minutes mommy," she whined to Xena's surprise she usually ignored her and burrowed under the covers further.

"No, I've already let you have five minutes." Xena opened the curtains and let the sun shine in.

"Ugh, but it's the weekend mommy."

"Yes, but you have swimming remember, if you didn't want to be up early during the summer you shouldn't have set goals for yourself."

"But I want to be a great Olympic swimmer."

"And I support you, but you keep forgetting that you have to work for that big an honor, and any veteran will remind you its hard work and begins with getting up early and having a healthy breakfast." She pulled the covers off of her daughter. "Hop in the shower." Michelle groaned, but got out of bed after more prodding and went to take a shower. Xena made sure she had everything she needed before she went downstairs and sat down to eat.

"Still going for the gold?"

"Naturally, but I think she might give up soon, remember ballet and tap when she saw her first MGM musical."

"Yes, my pockets remember it very well." Xena chuckled as she looked at a magazine featuring Macedonia on the front cover.

"You know I find it odd he hasn't escaped yet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I've been on top of it more and more as the years have passed with Michelle being our most vulnerable member."

"Its occurred to me if he's got out before now that he'd keep a low profile, we might have to go there ourselves to be sure, we should have made the trip years ago. It's been a long time." Hercules nodded.

"Trip to where mommy?" Michelle asked walking in patting her dog.

"Macedonia."

"Greece?" Michelle asked looking excited as she sat down. "Mommy can we visit the place where Xena traveled." Xena grinned Michelle had fell in love with Gabrielle's stories.

"Sure we can honey, but eat your breakfast, so we can head to the pool." Michelle nodded.

"July First."

"No, June first, we have to be back in time to get to Tokyo. We promised we'd watch them in person."

"Wait they're not having it during summer, I just saw on the news its October tenth." Michelle groaned. She had to go to school.

"She's won't miss much, have you seen the curriculum down here?" Xena asked. "I swear racial tension is higher than ever."

"Yes, I have, and you're right, maybe we should just home school."

"Maybe, but I plan on going down there and giving them a piece of my mind, they're violating the law even though they're in the same school, they may as well be separated. They have separate classrooms with different curriculums."

"Mommy, why do they put me in with all the other colored children if I'm white?" Michelle asked. Xena rubbed her head. "Is it because I'm dumb?"

"No, you're not dumb sweetheart, you're smarter than anyone will ever give you credit for." They didn't tell Michelle that after some research they found out she was Ronald's sister. A colored couple had adopted Ronald, but they were pretty middle class in the colored community, but lower middle class compared to most whites. The only difference between her and Ronald was Michelle took after her father a lot. She looked white, but as she had gotten older she had a naturally golden look about her. When they had realized that she was colored too, they moved from the white first grade class to the colored first grade class. Xena hadn't found out until a few days ago. She hadn't been keeping a watchful eye on her schoolwork like she should have, but she didn't know much about elementary school until she looked into more.

"If anyone tells you, you're dumb, ignore them and tell them you'll accept their apology when you own them. And we'll leave bright and early in October than." Michelle groaned at the thought of getting up early.

"Can't we go later in the day?"

"Nope," They replied. Soon they were off to support Michelle.

"You're faster than me mommy," Michelle told Xena who was getting some laps in the pool after Michelle's class along with Hercules. Michelle who loved the water was all too happy to stay especially with the blazing heat of the South. They had decided not to move what with the movement picking up speed and decided to support it.

"You're fast too and smart."

"No, I'm not they say I can't do math, I'm no good at English." Xena frowned.

"But you can swim, and your perfect the way you are, we've told you that," Hercules said. "Besides you're not being taught so you can learn, so don't count yourself out of the game yet. You're much smarter than all of them put together."

"Yeah, and its your job to ignore them and do everything to the best of your ability. Keep your nose in your books and in this pool."

"I will mommy, I promise." Michelle smiled at the compliments.

"Will Ronald come visit me soon?"

"Yes, honey, he's coming from Georgia in August," Hercules replied.

"Yay!"

"Hey come on how about another race?" Xena asked. "You and I against your father." Michelle nodded as they got out of the pool and got on the blocks in the middle of the pool. It was Olympic size naturally. She looked down in the water silently for a minute before looking up.

"Uh oh I think we have some competition she's got her determined look." Hercules teased, but it didn't even phase Michelle. Xena chuckled and looked more determined. "Don't forget four laps, twice there, and twice back."

"Ready, set, go!" Xena exclaimed. They jumped off the block and were off. Michelle gave Xena a run for her money and nearly beat her as they left Hercules in the mist of their waves.

"Aw mommy, you always win," Michelle complained.

"Only because I've got a little more power in my legs you almost had me that time kiddo," Xena told her kissing her forehead. "If we work on how well you push off the wall during your turns you'll be even better than before." Michelle smiled and nodded her head. Hercules climbed out of the pool.

"I hate to cut our fun short, but we're going to be late for Mrs. Prince's garden party and you know she is." They both got out of the pool and headed for the locker room as Hercules headed for the men's locker room.

"So glad you guys could make it," Mrs. Prince greeted.

"Mrs. Prince you're looking very lovely today," Michelle greeted politely giving her a little curtsy. Mrs. Prince smiled at her.

"Oh thank you dear, why don't you go play with the other children." She hurried her in looking out her door to see if anyone who wasn't suppose to saw her let Michelle in the front door. Xena rolled her eyes at Hercules behind her back and Hercules nodded showing his own annoyance at Mrs. Prince. Before her sixth birthday Michelle had been perfectly welcome over Mrs. Prince's house.

"Joyce what is that new style you're wearing?"

"Its all the rage in London, its call mod, its short for modernist," Xena told her. Xena's outfit intrigued her, she had even dressed Michelle in a child's version. Mrs. Prince led her over to the other ladies after she showed Hercules to the men who were in the den watching a game. The women were outside enjoying the sun with the children.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Lemonade is fine." She nodded and got her some before telling the girls about her new fashion style. They were still immolating the fifties fashion of June Cleaver. Xena however preferred to switch things up a bit.

"Where ever did you get it?" Xena told them all the stores she had found that sold the clothing. She ended up telling them all about the music and much more.

"I think I still have my new record in the car, British pop is really good particularly the Beatles." Xena went out to her car and opened the trunk of her 1964 Bentley, she also had an Aston Martin and Austin Healey, well the Austin Healey was Hercules baby. The cars they had owned in 1959 were currently sitting in a large garage, that they had built after they had bought their first model T car. They bought a car every year, but they didn't always drive some they bought.

"Oh these Bealtes are great." Xena nodded Michelle came over looking sad.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Xena asked.

"I hurt my elbow." Xena took care of her wound before she went to go play again, but she could hear them teasing her and eventually Michelle just stuck close to her side.

"I hate colored people if they weren't at my school than I wouldn't be teased," Michelle told Xena. Xena frowned.

"Don't say that Michelle, you wouldn't be teased if equal opportunity weren't an illusion don't blame it on your friends."

"They're not my friends even they hate me because I'm white." Xena sighed. "All the white kids say I have dirty blood what does that mean?" Xena decided they needed to have everything out in the open.

"Look the thing is Michelle, Ronald is your brother by blood, and you have a drop of negro in you that shows in your sun kissed skin. They think your blood is dirty because of that and they're wrong, all it did was make you ten times more beautiful than any of them combined."

"So am I white or colored?"

"Mostly white so its safe to say you're white, but you have roots in the colored community. And until things change you're unfortunately going to have to choose one or the other."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to have to either be white and like your father and I show compassion and be friendly to every other race as your equal. Or you can be colored and face oppression and still show compassion and be friendly to all other races." Xena realized that being white was more favorable than being colored , but until things go better that was just the way things were and she couldn't change that. She was no longer going to sugar code it anymore. Hercules stood at the door his heart breaking for his daughter.

"Do you hate me because I'm colored?"

"No, we love you more because you're the best of both worlds," Xena told her rubbing her head. Michelle sighed.

"I guess I'll be white, I always thought I was white. I use the white restrooms and water fountains."

"It may change when you get older, but if you feel white now than your white." Michelle nodded pleased she didn't have to change and lay back in bed.

"So I don't have to talk like them?" Michelle asked. "Our teacher say that they speak bad English."

"They don't speak bad English, she just doesn't under it, it's an English all their own, and if you want to learn to talk like them that's your decision."

"No, I don't understand it, I like the way I talk now, and the way you and Daddy talk."

"All right, you think you can go to sleep now and not be so upset, it's not good to go to bed upset." Michelle nodded.

"But I don't like that class we never do anything."

"I know honey, and your mother and I will see to it that your in a class more suited to your intelligence level." Xena nodded her agreement as he came over and securely tucked her in before kissing her forehead.

"Mommy will you tell me the story of Marcus again?" Michelle asked. Xena smiled. Michelle was such a romantic.

"Yes, of course." Xena lay beside her in her bed when Hercules moved and Michelle moved over so she could have room.

"In time of Ancient Gods, Warlords and Kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero. She was Xena, a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle. The power, the passion, the danger her courage changed the world," Xena did Michelle's favorite introduction. "And than there was Marcus, one of Xena's true loves..." Hercules sat on the end of the bed to listen to the tale with Xena's feet in his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I love you," Hercules sighed as he kissed Xena.

"I love you too." After a few minutes Hercules pulled away and lay on his side of the bed.

"Hercules?"

"Yes?" He answered as if nothing was wrong.

"Why are you being mean to me, did I do something I'm obviously not aware of?" Hercules chuckled a little.

"No, not at all."

"Than why did you start a fire you seem to have no intention of putting out?" Xena asked turning onto her side to watch him. Hercules looked at her innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, honey." Xena's eyes narrowed for a second as she watched him.

"Hmmm I guess you don't," Xena told him getting up. Hercules watched her as she gathered her things for a shower. Xena went into the bathroom and he heard the shower running and he went downstairs to sneak a piece of chocolate cake like Xena suspected he would. Hercules had merely wanted to distract her or at least force her to take a cold shower. On the contrary she was taking a hot shower, he was going to put out the fire.

Meanwhile Hercules returned in time for the water to shut off, he quickly changed his undershirt and boxers which he had dropped his cake on after jumping when he thought the dog was Xena. He was on his knees in the bed fluffing the pillows and didn't hear her exit. Xena ran her hands gently over his shoulders.

"I don't remember telling you to sneak into the cake downstairs," She whispered into his ear as she hugged him around the neck. Hercules took the bait as she pressed up against him. He flipped her over his shoulder and she landed onto bed on her back as he got off so she wouldn't hit her head on his knees. He sucked in a breath seeing the sexy black lingerie she had picked out.

"I think I like vanilla better anyway," Hercules told her as he bent down kissing her neck before swinging onto the bed so he was straddling her. He buried his face in her chest.

"Why did we stop doing this?" Xena asked.

"Who knows," Hercules told her. Naturally they both paused to remember, and they remembered they had stopped having sex, because you can only have sex so much as the centuries passed before doing the same thing became boring. They had naturally found other pass times to occupy themselves until such times as the fun returned without thinking. "You know they've got all sorts of interesting toys now." Xena chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose they do, but right now I'm more interested in the toy neither of us has to buy." Hercules grinned.

"At least now we know it was never a matter of the other not making our blood boil."

"Oh you never stopped doing that believe me." She rolled him over so that she was on top and ripped his shirt off. "Oh and by the way don't rip my panties off this is my favorite."

"Mine too." Xena resumed her own torture to him. Xena was giving him special attention when Michelle cried out for them.

"I think you were too loud," Xena whispered as she got off the bed chuckling and put on her robe. Hercules looked sad for the interruption, but chuckled too.

"This isn't over," He breathed as he hurried into the bathroom for a cold shower. Xena went into Michelle's room and Michelle convinced her to sleep in her room because she afraid the ghost would come back and start moaning again. Xena had to leave out for a moment to get her laughter out before settling with Michelle again.

"No, we have to go to church, how would that look if we didn't go?" Xena asked. Hercules had her pinned between his body and the door. She was trying hard to resist him only because Michelle was awake and she need not walk in on them on their first time in awhile.

"What do you care, you don't even like church its just for show," Hercules muttered. Xena moaned.

"No, no we can't do this right now, oh not right there."

"Yes," Hercules told her. He lifted her up in his strong arms and her legs easily fit around his waist without a second thought. Xena was losing the battle when the doorbell rang and Michelle opened the door before running upstairs to get them.

"Mommy, Daddy open the door, Mr. and Mrs. Kent are here." Hercules dropped Xena in surprise. His boss wasn't suppose to be anywhere near his home.

"Ow," Xena whispered, out loud she said, "Honey go offer them a drink and invite them to sit down we'll be down in a minute." Michelle ran downstairs apologizing for her lack of manners. "Really did you have to drop me? I mean really I was in no state of mine to catch myself." She fixed her skirt and slipped on her heels before going to the mirror grateful he hadn't gotten around to fouling up her hair yet, but she could wait until he did. She put on her jacket and grabbed her purse before going downstairs and greeting Mr. and Mrs. Kent and their son Percy.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Percy, I'm sorry to keep you waiting we were just getting ready for church."

"Good morning to you Mrs. Hayes, is Thomas here?"

"Yes, he's just upstairs, I hope my daughter has been hospitable to you."

"Very," Mrs. Kent told her. "You've trained her very well, I know how those colored folks can act."

"My daughter is white, Mrs. Kent, and I in no way trained her." Mrs. Kent cleared her throat.

"So is that chanel your wearing, that's quite expensive."

"Yes, it is," Mr. Kent said as Hercules came downstairs with Xena's pearls.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Percy nice to meet you, what brings you here this fine Sunday morning?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some mergers, I thought you could take the car with Percy and I while my wife could drive with yours."

"Yes of course," Hercules agreed.

"Are those my pearls darling?" Xena asked.

"Yes, sorry dear." Xena turned around and lifted up her chestnut brown hair. He put on her necklace.

"Your pearls are beautiful," Mrs. Kent told her.

"Thank you, Thomas got them for me, for our fifteen year anniversary. They were all picked straight from live oysters in the sea, they're perfect."

"Don why don't you get me pearls?" Mrs. Kent asked. "You should be more romantic like Mr. Hayes."

"Please call me Thomas."

"Call me Margie." He nodded.

"Ugh Hayes see what you've started."

"Sorry sir." Mr. Kent waved his hand.

"Where are you getting the money for chanel and pearls?"

"Don't forget the new cars father," Percy told him. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Michelle do you have your swim things." She nodded.

"Its in the trunk, mommy."

"Good, why don't you go get in." Michelle knew it wasn't a suggestion and went to the front door.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Hercules asked.

"I've noticed that you have a lot of expensive things, that you shouldn't be able to afford if I can't afford. And you told me your wife is a teacher."

"Oh," Hercules chuckled. "Sorry sir if I seem rude, its just that we can afford some nice things because of our inheritances. Consider yourself lucky your wife is not an expensive woman." Mr. Kent chuckled as well while Percy frowned, he hated Michelle not only was she colored, but also she was richer than he was.

"Shall we get to church before we're late?"

"Oh yes of course," Mr. Kent nodded to Xena. Hercules opened the door for them and they all left. Mr. Kent and Hercules left in his Aston Martin. Xena got in the Bentley.

"Michelle did you feed Gabby?" Xena asked. Michelle had named the dog after Gabrielle.

"Yes, mommy."

"Did you leave her fresh water?"

"Yes mommy." Xena closed her car door. Mrs. Kent stood outside her door as Percy got in.

"Percy, don't you think it would be nice if you opened the car door for your mother?" Xena asked him. He glared at Xena and she glared back at him. He got back out and opened the car door for his mother and shut it.

"Well that was different he never opens the door for me."

"Maybe he's growing up," Xena told her as she put on her seatbelt. Mrs. Kent put on hers as well like Michelle.

"Percy put your seatbelt on," Mrs. Kent told him. Xena was about to start the car when she stopped and shifted in her seat to look at Percy.

"What?" Percy asked crossing his arms.

"Put your seatbelt on your not that damn special." Percy looked at her in disbelief, but he put his seatbelt on. Mrs. Kent looked surprised he put his seatbelt on, but remained silent as Xena started the car and drove off. Percy made her so angry, he just had to be aggravating about everything even something as small as putting on a seatbelt.

"Something wrong?" Xena asked sipping her tea in the restaurant. Percy was off at his little league practice and Michelle at the pool. And because Mr. Kent and Hercules had gone to talk business at the country club, Mrs. Kent decided that her and Xena should get to know each other better. Xena didn't particularly like Mrs. Kent and she didn't think anything would make her like Mrs. Kent. She only remembered anything about her for the rare occasions they crossed paths and she was afraid they would cross more.

"No, not exactly, I'm not sure."

"It helps to say it out loud," Xena told her

"Yes, of course, well its Percy."

"What about him?" Xena asked as if she had no idea he had an obedience problem where his mother was concerned and his father to some degree.

"Well its just that today is the first day he's ever behaved in church properly, opened the door for me when his father wasn't around, put his seatbelt on, and even told me goodbye ever."

"Oh really?" Xena asked knowing where the conversation was headed.

"How did you do it?" Mrs. Kent asked. "He's a terror and today he was my son." She sipped her tea as if she was sorry she had said her child was a monster.

"Don't feel bad he earned the title himself." She nodded. "From what I've observed you're a complete pushover to him. You have to give him boundaries and consequences and if he doesn't listen, you must stick to it no matter what. I challenged his authority today and I didn't give in to him because he glared at me." Mrs. Kent listened to what Xena had done to make Percy yield, and some rules she had set up for Michelle to follow.

"As for getting his clothes dirty, there's not much you can do, he's a child. Children like to get dirty. However if you don't want his Sunday clothes or other items of that nature dirty than get him some jeans and things like that to play in that he can wear outside of school not during. Those will be his play clothes. He may take to that better than you're thinking, because these clothes are specifically play in, so if he wants to jump in mud in them he can and so on. No limits and if he wrecks them you won't get mad because you bought them to keep his other clothes in good condition longer."

"Do you put Michelle in jeans?"

"Yes, yes I do with perfectly good shirts I can mend easily. I mostly get her overalls though they work better for little girls." After they had tea Mrs. Kent wanted to show Xena her wardrobe as if Xena cared.

"You have some out of date clothes, is this dress from the forties?"

"No, thirties or twenties I forget, it was my sister's before me."

"Ugh, this should not have survived the last two decades. It was never in style trust me."

"Not surprising I looked God awful in the thing, I guess its just sentimental." Xena nodded. They managed to clear out half her closet.

"Now I'm out half of my clothes," Mrs. Kent commented as they boxed it to give to charity.

"We should go shopping after we go through my closet I have tons of things to give away." Xena wasn't particularly thinking about the needy what were they going to do with chanel they needed more practical clothing. In any case she needed an excuse to go shopping for herself. They went back to Xena's home and went through her closet before they went to a charity that would put their clothing to good use.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think we now have a reason to go shopping."

"Oh I couldn't shop without asking Don."

"If he loves you, he'll want to see you happy and shopping makes you..."

"Happy?"

"Yes that's right, you have a lot to learn." Xena took her shopping and she was practically her style twin when the men returned for dinner.

"Please tell me you let her raid your closet," Mr. Kent said to Xena. Xena chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh no, we went shopping."

"Honey, your closet was full last time I checked," Hercules told her knowing their bedroom was full of clothes.

"Mommy did you get me anything?" Michelle asked.

"Of course sweetheart, the bags are in your room." She looked at Hercules. "We did some cleaning today, and well I just had all this extra room and Margie had tons of extra room. It just made sense to fill it back up."

"Margie did it, did it really make sense to fill it back up or even get rid of perfectly good clothes."

"They were out of style Don, now don't get..." Xena cleared her throat. "I mean now let's sit down to dinner. Percy come sit down, you can try on your new play clothes later."

"Play clothes?" Percy and Don asked.

"Yes, I'm tired of you messing up your good clothes, so those jeans and t-shirts are to be warn only for play, you're not to wear them to school or church or anything like that."

"So I can do anything in them, play baseball..."

"Yes," Mrs. Kent interrupted. Percy was thrilled as he sat down. Michelle sat down next to her mother allowing the men to sit on both ends of the table.

"So did you guys settle the business?" Xena asked as Mr. Kent was about start in on his wife.

"Yes, we did, Thomas, I think your wife is bad for my wife, and it says a lot about the control you don't have over your wife."

"Sir, my wife is a free spirit and I like her that way its why I've never made any attempts I'm pretty sure would fail to tame her. Besides she makes and spends her own money, only when she shops over a period of days does that actually start to even be part of my paycheck."

"Maybe I should get a job than," Mrs. Kent commented.

"Seems to me you shouldn't be able to afford your wife."

"True, but she always gets me something, by the way what did you get?" Xena shrugged.

"I grabbed something somewhere I wasn't paying much attention."

"Must be good than."

"Did you happen to get me anything since you were out spending my money?"

"Yes, I did get you something with our money, dear," Mrs. Kent told him as they passed around the dishes before saying Grace. When they were eating Mr. Kent finally replied.

"Well what was it?"

"Oh a glove, so you can play catch in the yard with Percy now." He groaned.

"I told you I don't have time for that."

"You should make time even that nigger has her father swimming laps with her." Everyone fell silent, the only sound was forks hitting their plates. Michelle stared at him in disbelief, no one had ever called her that.

"Not you idiot," Percy said looking at her. "I meant that nigger who's always hanging around the colored entrance until they're allowed in."

"Percy, we don't allow or like that word used in our household, would you refrain from using it?" Xena asked him sweetly, but her eyes dared him to defy her. He gulped.

"Yes ma'ma."

"I don't know why you're so upset Joyce its perfectly all right to call them what they are," Mr. Kent told her. Xena looked at him in total disbelief not because he believed it was all right to call a person such a derogatory term, she was use to that, but at the fact he thought she didn't have a reason to be upset. Even Mrs. Kent was looking at him confused. She had got the message after her first comment towards Michelle, she realized immediately it wasn't appreciated or tolerated.

"Don!" She exclaimed quietly. He looked at her and she stared back at him.

"Oh sorry Joyce, Thomas I wasn't thinking."

"Yes, I'm sure," Xena told him.

"We're so moving soon," Hercules told her in Ancient Greek.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a new profession anyway," She replied in Ancient Greek.

"What's that language?" Mr. Kent asked.

"Greek," Hercules told him.

"Is this Greek food?" Percy asked with his mouth full. Xena nodded.

"Percy honey don't talk with your mouth full," Mrs. Kent told him.

"What are we eating?" Percy asked ignoring her.

"Ask me when your mouth isn't full." Percy swallowed.

"What are we eating?"

"Spinach rice which is your side dish, and Artichoke moussaka, which is a meat dish you can use beef or pork, I chose beef."

"Its good." He looked at his mother. "Why can't you cook like this, all we have is roasted chicken." Mrs. Kent looked absolutely hurt.

"Percy, apologize to your mother." When Percy disobeyed his father things turned into an argument Xena was sure he won most of the time. However he was in front of them and pulled Percy out by his ear with Mrs. Kent making their apologies.

"I thought they would never leave," Hercules groaned when he heard their car pull off.

"I know, I thought for sure he'd pitch a fit over the food no matter what, but insulting his mother was good too. And that was if Mr. Kent didn't throw a fit about her shopping."

"I can't believe you took her shopping."

"I had too for two reasons, you know the first. Besides it was an emergency, you should have seen what I dug out of her closet, it was horrendous." Hercules looked at her and she stared back at him all seriousness. He tried to stare her down before he finally made a parting comment and turned to Michelle.

"I bet, Michelle how was your day?"

"Good, I'm starting to become friends with the girls on my team again."

"That's good."

"Do we have to move?" Michelle asked. They were surprised she had understood them, they didn't speak it to her often.

"Honey as time goes by we're starting to feel like its necessary, but it'll be in another year at the end of my contract with the High School."

"But this is our home."

"I know that honey, but sometimes homes change, just like Xena and Gabrielle's home changed often."

"Yeah even Iolaus and Hercules home changed," Xena added.

"No, They all traveled but Xena called Amphipolis home, Hercules had Cornith with his mother and brother. Iolaus had a home in Thebes or even Cornith. Gabrielle had Poteidaia. If we move this won't be home."

"Well our home will move with us, maybe not the structure, but home is where your heart is, that is one of the most important messages of the stories. Remember with Xena and Gabrielle where ever the other was that was their home." Michelle was too upset to finish dinner.

"I'll clear up, why don't you go comfort our Olympic swimmer." Xena nodded and kissed him before going upstairs after Michelle.

"Its okay to be sad about leaving," Xena told her bending down near her head and caressing her face. Michelle just lay on her bed watching her.

"Will Ronald be able to find us?"

"Yes, don't worry we'll make sure Ronald knows exactly where we live."

"Where will we move?" Michelle asked.

"We haven't made that decision yet, but you're welcome to put in suggestions." Gabby walked into the room and pressed her wet nose against Michelle's leg.

"Mommy can Gabby sleep in my bed tonight?" Xena thought about it.

"Just this once, now why don't you get a bath and change while I take Gabby out for her walk." Michelle nodded and hopped out of bed. "Hey where's my kiss?" Michelle giggled and came back to give her a kiss. "All right come on Gabby let's go for you nightly walk." Xena changed first into jeans before running with Gabby and letting her stop to use the little warrior's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Michelle, I'm not going to ask you again, stay close to me." Michelle nodded and took Xena's hand as they walked. They had rode horses to the remote sight in Macedonia and now they were exploring or just walking really in her opinion. She wanted to touch a feel everything.

"What are we looking for?" Michelle asked as Hercules took her left hand. His left hand held Gabby's leash.

"An old temple, I haven't seen it since the forties."

"Like that?" Michelle asked releasing her father's hand and pointing. They turned to look at the crumbling pile of rubble.

"Yes, that is it."

"Was Xena here?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, Hercules, Iolaus, Gabrielle, Joxer, Eve, and Xena were all here."

"Eve?"

"Oh that's right we never got to the fifth year of her life with Gabrielle."

"You said her and Gabrielle lived six wonderful years together."

"Yes, they did."

"Why don't we take a break and have lunch while you tell her the rest of the story in summary and save the more detailed adventures for bed time." Michelle nodded agreement enthusiastically.

"You mean camp, we're going to be here several days with this rubble we've also got to recover and set up some things." Hercules nodded and they set up camp.

"Its just like in the stories." They chuckled they had even pulled out Xena's old bearskin. Michelle was ecstatic.

"Well when I left off..."

"Xena and Gabrielle had been crucified by the Romans."

"Yes, now listen." Michelle nodded excitedly as Xena stretched in her khakis and boots while naturally cradling Michelle's head in her lap. Hercules smiled, she had such a mothering instinct and she barely knew it. "It was after they were crucified and dying on the cross like Christ just without the millions of people and the crown of thorns they went to purgatory. As they waited on top of huge rocks suspending in the middle wondering where they were a bright light appeared." Michelle's eyes were wide.

"What was the light?"

"It was the angels coming to take them to heaven. They were lifted up into the sky by these beautiful guardians, but than the demons attacked. Yes there are those who belong in hell, but they came for good souls too for the war between God and Lucifer still rages even to this day." She told her about the last two years.

"Where's the story about the ruins?" Michelle asked not missing anything.

"Ah the story of the ruins comes afterwards."

"What I don't understand is you said they were all there, but Iolaus dies, and Hercules appears only once when Eve was born. And Joxer was killed by Eve later."

"Sorry Virgil reminds me a lot of Joxer, and I get confused." Michelle nodded. "As for Iolaus he never died, he had to pretend to die, so that Ares would not see what he was doing. He built these once great ruins. Hercules pretended insanity and went to help. It was as if he had disappeared. The twenty-five year gap helped, put Ares somewhat out of commission. He was more focused on Rome than Greece."

"So, why did they have to trap him?"

"You remember there's a gap between when Gabby fell in the lava pit and Xena finding her again?" Michelle nodded.

"Well the thing is it was than the fates warned Hercules who warned Xena, but she was more focused on finding Gabrielle. After that Xena told Gabrielle that she must never write about their plans or the prophecy. The story was to be handed down in their families verbally for generations so that they might always know what they were up against in the next life," Hercules interjected.

"As you know the story goes Xena died, but Gabrielle poured her ashes into the fountain contrary to the scrolls." Gabby curled herself up around Hercules after sniffing around.

"So Xena and Gabrielle lived more than six happy years together."

"More or less. It took Xena years to recover from her injuries and from coming back to life on Lesbos. In any case now they had to get Ares into the tomb. It wasn't easy..."

"Wait, wait I thought Ares turned over a new leaf."

"They thought so too, and almost didn't go through with the plan, but the fates renewed their goal by sending another vision. It mostly had to do with what was brewing between Xena and Hercules."

"They finally got together."

"Yes, and after everything Ares gave up, he was not happy."

"I imagine so, he did love her," Michelle told her.

"Yes, he did, but she could never love him at least not the way she wanted. Her heart already belonged to his brother from the moment she first tried to make his best friend betray him." Michelle's eyes went wide.

"Such a long time not to be with the one you love."

"A very long time," Xena agreed as Hercules took her hand. "In any case using Xena as the bait Eve and Virgil lowered Ares into the tomb, once he was in they shut the door behind him. With the help of surviving Gods still believing Xena was a threat they kept him from just snapping his fingers to escape. Gabrielle and Iolaus coaxed him towards the main chamber where a coffin lay. Hephaestus built everything before his death. Something went wrong during the initial fight in the main room. Gabrielle and Iolaus were killed. It took all of Xena and Hercules strength to get him into the coffin and seal it using Hephaestus's eye. It was than that Xena's chakram was broken in half."

"I thought nothing could break it."

"Except that, it was made by Hephaestus after all. Before she died Gabrielle left her scrolls in the tomb. She was giving up her old life and starting a new just like Xena. Xena left her broken chakram with Gabrielle's scrolls before they took their friend's bodies through a third entrance, sealed it and buried them."

"That must have been an awful time for them."

"Very, you see up on that hill over yonder, is where their bodies once lay, I imagine the earth consumed them now." Michelle wasted no time in exploring the hill before she came back to them. They kept a watchful eye on her.

"So is there a chance we could find the scrolls and chakram in the ruins?"

"No, the sight was excavated in 1940 by Dr. Janice Covington and Dr. Melinda Pappas. According to them they uncovered the scrolls, but some guy from New Jersey made off with them by accident. They never found him and as for the Chakram well maybe before we head home we'll take you to the museum in England to see it." Michelle practically screamed with excitement before Xena and Hercules explored the ruins more thoroughly. There first three days yielded nothing before they concluded they would have to dig.

"How far down?" Hercules asked.

"He's very far underground, but he wasn't locked in the coffin when we left," Xena told Hercules. "I'd put money on the fact he's probably gone."

"Great just great, if only he had been." Xena nodded. She was standing over a spot when she fell through into a corridor. "You land on your feet?"

"Yeah, my reflexes are still sharp thank you very much." Hercules secured a rope.

"Mommy, are you all right?" Michelle asked a little scared.

"I'm fine sweetheart, come down." Michelle smiled and with her father's help used the rope to climb down. Hercules merely dropped down with their bag. He handed out flashlights.

"Before we go mark our entrance." He nodded and did so. Michelle was so excited to be in the tomb and excitedly asked for translations of any messages on the wall.

"I found the map," Xena told them. Hercules and Michelle walked over.

"Which way to his coffin?" Michelle asked.

"Right," Xena told her. Michelle ran off. "Michelle no there are booby traps!" They ran after her and found her with a bunch of scrolls.

"You said they were gone."

"Those are the second half of the scrolls," Xena told her. "But I told you ten times on the way here that you were to never ever run away from us. You can forget about the detour to England." Michelle frowned and her bottom lip trembled.

"Xena no need to be so harsh..." Hercules started. She turned and glared at him.

"Not so harsh, we could be looking at her dead body, I don't know about you, but I rather her calling me mommy not be a thing of the past." He nodded.

"You are to stay between us at all times Michelle, understood?"

"Yes mommy, Yes Daddy." They bagged the scrolls before continuing on carefully.

"If he didn't know we were here, he does now," Xena told Hercules. He nodded.

"Mommy I'm scared," Michelle said as she had more time to think about where she was and where they were headed.

"Oh don't be scared baby doll, Daddy's here to protect you and mommy," Hercules told her. They heard barking.

"Oh poor Gabby's all alone outside."

"Don't worry Gabby will wait at the entrance for us," Xena assured her. She wasn't partial to the dumb dog dying however. They continued walking.

"Michelle, I want you to sit right here and don't move. I want you to watch the scrolls and if your good the trip to England may be uncanceled." Michelle nodded and sat down." Xena handed her the bag. They left and went around a corner. There was huge boulder blocking the entrance and Hercules easily removed it. They were not surprised to see the coffin empty as well as the room. Xena lit the oil.

"How long?" Hercules asked. Xena bent down wiped the floor looking at the dust and for footprints. There were all covered.

"Oh I'd say at least since 1956 if not a little earlier that's for sure." Hercules nodded as he turned and near the eye was a message.

"He left us a message." Xena turned and blasted into the wall were the words: WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE I'LL BE WAITING OUTSIDE FOR YOU. They heard the unmistakable sound of a dog being hurt. Michelle heard it too.

"Gabby!" She ran back following the marks Hercules had left. They ran after her and Xena jumped up through the entrance and when she landed she had a sword in her hand.

"Gabby," Michelle was crying. Xena looked around for any sign of him as Hercules appeared searching too.

"He's gone," Hercules told her as she went over to Michelle.

"Michelle honey come on we have to get out of here, mommy and daddy will get you a new dog." She carried Michelle off to the car. Hercules gathered their things and recovered the other objects before joining them at the hotel after burying Gabby.

"How are you feeling honey?" Hercules asked.

"Okay, mommy got me a new puppy, but I still miss Gabby. Mommy said all dogs that die in Greece automatically to heaven, is that true?"

"Yes," Hercules told her.

"Will I see Gabby in heaven?"

"Yes, you will and I don't think she would want you to keep being sad," Hercules told her as he rubbed her head. She was cradled a Doberman Pinscher puppy and she had yet to vacate Xena's arms unless absolutely necessary.

"I know what will cheer you up," Xena told her.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"I've arranged for a little boat to take us to Lesbos and we can visit the house that Xena recovered in after her death and than we'll go to Athens before we head to England." Michelle's face lit up. They did everything and Xena retrieved her chakram from the museum, the chakrams were once again split apart. She had to go back to the temple where the dark chakram lay to check on it. She knew Ares couldn't touch it, but she needed peace of mind.

* * *

"What the hell," Hercules said as they pulled up to their home on fire." A storm was brewing and lighting had just flashed. At first they hadn't thought much until they saw the house burning.

"All our things," Michelle cried.

"It's going to be all right honey, we needed new things." Xena didn't keep anything of value in the house anyway while they were out of the country from small trinkets to priceless pictures. She had sent them all to where they planned on staying in a year.

"Maybe we could pay them off and leave now." Xena nodded. Hercules went to a neighbor's and called the fire department. The entire house was burned down to ashes they stayed in a hotel rather than at a neighbors, and Xena did a little shopping to give them a change of clothes.

"You think Ares did it?" Xena asked.

"Oh I know he did it, I could tell from how quickly the house burnt and how they couldn't put it out until the flames and turned everything to ash." Xena shook her head as she carried a sleeping Michelle upstairs from the hotel restaurant.

"This is all my fault."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is, I couldn't love him and now he's like this."

"Xena you can't help it that you love me, it just wasn't meant to be, and he can't help, but love you. It's cruel, but that's how the fates work." Xena nodded as she rubbed her back.

"You won't think that if Michelle gets hurt."

"If Michelle got hurt it wouldn't be your fault, and she won't get hurt because she has a warrior princess for her mother."

"And a legendary hero for a dad," Xena replied. He kissed her before he kissed Michelle's forehead. They were the two most important women in his life. As they stepped in the elevator they realized that they were nearly the only family the other had and that included Michelle. While Ronald loved her, they knew Michelle would not survive in his world. Michelle was simply too white. And while she would not identify with half her race the one she identified with would shun her. Michelle had picked her world and it was one of privilege she couldn't leave it or she would never survive not in the times they were in.

* * *

"Xena?" Hercules asked. Xena looked up from the television as he sat down beside her having checked on Michelle for the fifth time. "Be honest were people really that into our lives about having children?"

"No, no more than usual," Xena told him quietly.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted a baby."

"You're the one who mentioned adoption I just assumed you didn't want to do it the old fashion way."

"So why did you agree you always tell me if you disagree."

"I know, but honestly I never thought I would love Michelle the way I do. I love her like I love Eve and Solan. I knew it would be stupid to have a child with Ares posing the threat he did and chance of him escaping going up. I just thought that if things got really bad, and something happened I wouldn't hurt as much if it were our child. But she is our child and I'll never forgive myself if she dies."

"Xena." Hercules pulled her close in his strong arms.

"I want to go back to England, we have to make up some lie, I was comfortable and Michelle will be safer there." Hercules nodded.

"Janice just caused a small uproar it's been over ten years it's probably forgotten by now, and we can pass you off as an illegitimate child of Melinda Pappas if need be, you were the younger of us." Xena nodded happily. "Besides we did have that place pretty well protected. It's sealed right."

"Only Aphrodite can get in and out without our permission and mortals unless they wish us ill will. By the way Aphrodite is coming to um keep an eye on Michelle, and I called Eve, she's meeting us in England." Hercules chuckled as he thought of something. "What?"

"Your love of England is puzzling, but where is Eve?"

"Oh she's in South America in the Amazon teaching love and healing the children. I miss her so much, but her work makes her travel often."

"We could still have a baby when this is all over and you'll get what you were really after."

"I just wanted a child in the end I just wanted to coddle her and love her and have her love me. Michelle is what I wanted. I get to do for her what I've missed out on all my life."

"Mommy, Daddy are you Xena and Hercules?" Michelle asked walking in and rubbing her eyes before she climbed up on Hercules, but ended up settling Xena's inviting arms.

"Yes, sweetheart," Hercules answered a small nod from Xena. Michelle deserved to know what was going on around her.

"I knew it," Michelle said happily. "My mommy is Xena." She snuggled up against her with her eyes closed. "Mommy is Eve nice, will she like me?"

"Eve will love you, all you have to do is be yourself and you'll be the best little sister ever." Michelle smiled. "Is Solan alive too?" Xena frowned.

"No, no he's really dead."

"Oh and Gabby?"

"Gabby's really dead too, but one day she'll be back."

"I hope I get to meet her." Michelle drifted to sleep again and the family slept on the couch together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You think this is wise?" Xena asked.

"Yes, let her go spend two weeks with Ronald in California, its segregated yes, but they're much more tolerate than in the south. I'm glad they were able to go on a vacation there at the last minute." Xena nodded.

"I was more worried about Ares."

"Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on her." Xena nodded and mentally made sure she was as well before they kissed her cheek and promised that her room would be ready when she arrived in London and headed out to their country home. They weren't up to living in the city just yet, while they still had business.

"He can't hurt me can he?"

"No, no sweetheart don't you worry, we're keeping an eye on you at all times. If you need us just call, but we'll probably be there before you can do that," Xena assured her. Once she was comforted they got her on a plane.

"All right come on I have to get to the school." Hercules nodded. He drove to the school and Xena handed in her resignation on account of the fact her house had burned down and she was being called back to England to her family. To make sure things went smoothly everyone had a little bit of a pay off and she was released from her contract right away. She knew her students would be a little disappointed. They spent a week taking care of things about the house and reconstruction was started immediately before they had a little smaller get together with just adults to say goodbye.

"I really wish you wouldn't let your wife drag you all the way back to England," Mr. Kent told him. "What are you going to do in Britain anyway?"

"Oh my wife's family owns a Museum we're going to be the curators there. I'm afraid she knows a little more than I do. Eventually she'll go back to teaching and I'll be there full-time. But first we have to deal with the impending death of a family member." Mr. Kent nodded.

"Well could you do me one more favor before you leave."

"Depends sir."

"The thing is Thomas your wife had a profound influence over mine I don't particularly like, good for the boy, but not for me. But now she demands I get her priceless pearls. Where did you get yours?"

"Oh I literally scuba dived until I found enough pearls, it took me years."

"Would you sell your wife's pearls?"

"Do I look like I have a death wish sir?" Hercules asked. Mr. Kent shook his head. "Look you can order pearls that look just the same from Tiffany's."

"How much?"

"A thousand if you want the same quality, maybe more." Mr. Kent groaned. Hercules helped him order it.

"He finally got her the pearls?" Xena asked as they sat on a plane that night.

"Yep, he wanted to buy yours, but I wouldn't dare sell something I made for you out of love." Xena grinned and kissed him.

"We should join the mile high club." Xena chuckled quietly as she sipped her drink after sitting back.

"Oh no its been too long for the first time to be a quickie on a plane, besides we agreed to put it off until we were both somewhere special alone."

"Fine, but next time on a plane we join." Xena chuckled and agreed. She took a deep breath of England air when they finally stepped outside. She fit right in, in Hercules opinion Aphrodite could only be proud.

* * *

"Hey warrior babe!" Aphrodite greeted. Naturally Aphrodite was truly behind the whole mod image. They were stopping at her London studio without temples or worshipers she had more free time. And her worshippers had become her fans. "Hey bro, Xena you look absolutely stunning and you thought this wouldn't take off."

"Aphrodite I have never doubted your talent as a designer, plus I knew I'd look good in it." Aphrodite laughed and pulled her off to show her the newest additions to her mod collection. Aphrodite was more than happy to fill her and Michelle's wardrobe.

"Oh we're going to need to fill Eve's wardrobe as well, she says she hasn't kept up, you know she's been in the Amazon for twenty years." Aphrodite made a face not because she was there because she knew her clothes were seriously out dated.

"Oh we're going to fix that you tell Eve not to worry her Auntie Aphrodite is going to fix everything."

"Have you seen the new Chanel line lately, her new fashions are delightful."

"Oh I know, she's the daughter worth visiting."

"She's your only daughter," Xena replied. Aphrodite shrugged. "I knew about the others, but I had no idea Coco Chanel was your daughter."

"She's doing the mortal thing really well even in old age, and the girl has a gift you should have known." Xena nodded.

"She doesn't look half bad either."

"Of course she looks great, I'm her mother," Aphrodite said as if it was obvious and Xena had to admit it was. "I had her send over a wardrobe for Hercules, it's over here."

"Oh thanks, but you know I don't wear designer."

"He'll write her a thank you letter and send her the money." Aphrodite nodded smiling happily knowing that Hercules would do as she said. Hercules through his hands up in defeat making Aphrodite chuckle and Xena give him a look.

"So what's the deal with Ares, he hasn't contacted me and he's not watching I always know when he's watching." Xena nodded her agreement.

"He escaped and set our house on fire, which is why we're back here to stay so soon after our visit," Hercules told her. Aphrodite frowned.

"He's really lost it, under normal circumstances he would just go after you Hercules, but destroying the house I imagine he was banking on you being there Xena." Xena nodded her agreement. She loved Aphrodite, she couldn't remember why everyone thought she was stupid.

"It's upsetting," Xena told her. Aphrodite nodded.

"Don't you worry about it warrior babe we'll fix him or wait what are we going to do, the world can't live without war." They nodded.

"We'll have to get him back in the coffin, once he's in there it won't even matter if anyone else excavates the sight. They'll still need Xena to get him out or even move the damn thing." Aphrodite nodded.

"It won't be so simple, we're thinking we need to find a new sight, I don't really want it disturbed at all, maybe some underwater cave or something." Hercules nodded.

"I'll start looking, I know there's a few Poseidon showed me."

"All right."

"I'll have to head there now, can you set everything up without me?"

"Yes, the girls and I will be find on the estate it's sealed." He nodded and kissed her forehead. He disappeared after hugging Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite how would you like to help me design Michelle's room?"

"Do I look great right now?"

"Aphrodite if you didn't want to help all you had to say was no," Xena told her sadly with a slight teasing tone.

"Don't even tease me like that as if I weren't beautiful, we've got shopping and measurements to do."

* * *

"Oh Aphrodite I think we out did our selves."

"Yes, yes we did." Michelle's room appeared to be under water. The sound of the ocean filled the room as many creatures swam by and the sound of whales and dolphins could be heard, it was obvious that to some degree the room was not normal. She even had a latter that took her upstairs to a balcony. Along the walls there were books shelves, they weren't completely full as she would fill them, and than there were two glass doors that opened out onto the outside balcony. From there she could relax or if she wanted take the slide down to her new in home Olympic size pool. They went through her walk in closet and organized according to occasion and material. They did the same for her and Hercules closet.

"Oh these clothes are from the nineteen forties, some of these chanel suits can stay, but other things must go," Aphrodite told her as she stepped out to get the phone. She knew Xena could still hear her however.

"I know, if it weren't for that stupid fire we'd at least have up to date clothes waiting to be brought in." Aphrodite nodded as Xena threw a dress or two into a box.

"Are you two still not having sex?"

"Yes."

"I'll never understand," Aphrodite commented.

"It just happened Aphrodite its not from a lack of passion or anything like that. Its just we've found other things to occupy that time."

"You're missing out, there's new positions, and new toys."

"The positions have always been there."

"Fine new toys that can only get better the way I see it." The phone rang and Xena sighed. She went back to get it, at first it was the museum and than it was for Aphrodite before she could even take two steps.

"All right I'm on my way calm down."

"Another fashion crisis?"

"You know it," Aphrodite said. "Catch ya later warrior babe, we'll go surfing sometime." Xena nodded as she disappeared. She finished her wardrobe, before she moved on to Eve's. Eve's wardrobe took two days out of the second week. That left five days for her and Eve, who was arriving. She took the car into London and met her at the airport with a change of clothes so she could blend in at her request.

"Mother!"

"Eve!" They hugged fiercely and drank the sight of the other in. "Oh I've missed you darling." Xena kissed her cheek

"You dyed your hair my color."

"Yeah, does it look bad?"

"No, no not at all in fact now I really look like you." They chuckled. Xena helped her change and a hat covered her hair. "I'm a mess if Aunt Aphrodite saw me she would freak." Xena chuckled.

"Don't even worry about it between the two of us you'll be a sixties fashionista in no time."

"I have no doubt."

"So tell me how are the children?" Xena asked as they sat in the car. "Did the money cover all the expenses for the medicine." Eve couldn't heal too much with her powers in these times. Sometimes she just had to leave it up to modern medicine.

"Great, they're doing better, and yes, it covered the medicines, but you know, supplies only last so long."

"Yes, of course, when you decide to go back, take whatever you need." Eve nodded.

"They've got the resources to survive now without me too much, I'm going to Africa." Xena nodded recalling how bad Africa was.

"I'll donate three million, but I'll wire you, your personal money." Eve nodded.

"Thanks mom, they really need it." Xena nodded. "So do I finally get to meet this replacer you call Michelle." Xena could tell Eve didn't really hate her sister, she just felt a little left out.

"No, not for another week, she's visiting her brother in California, I wanted us to have some time alone." Eve smiled. "You'll love her though and she in no way replaces you. She can never do that."

"Good to know." Xena squeezed her hand. "Tell me the story of my birth." Xena sighed making Eve chuckle. She loved the story of her birth, but she realized it was stressful time for her mother.

* * *

"Did I cry a lot?" Eve asked as Xena put rollers in her hair. Xena chuckled.

"Whenever we were just trying to find a few moments peace you would start crying and I knew you weren't hungry or had a dirty diaper because that the first thing I did because it wasn't often the Gods let you get a full meal in. And you would drop off to sleep, but as soon as I did you would cry. I was dead tired, I still get tired just thinking about it."

"Were you angry with me?"

"No, I was the same, I didn't much like sleeping or eating on my mother's schedule either." They both chuckled.

"Do you ever regret it?" Eve asked needing reassurance that she didn't as usual. After she had done her job as the messenger she had been left with eternal life after a martyr death, which was faked in her case and the ability to heal. And in the end she didn't know what she had expected to feel, but it wasn't the emptiness or the feeling of loss at her mother having to die for twenty-five years.

"Regret what?" Xena asked.

"Having me," Eve told her. "You weren't exactly given a choice."

"No, never Eve," Xena told her looking at her directly in the eye in the mirror. "You were my second chance, I was determined to be a good mother to you and not even the Gods were going to stop me. The only thing I regret is that Ares put Gabrielle and I in an ice tomb and twenty-five years of your life passed me by. Until you finally decide to Grace us with grandchildren you won't even be able to imagine the pain I felt. I died when I found out how long it had been since I had held you." Eve hugged her.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Evie." She kissed her forehead. "Now come on let's finish your hair." Eve smiled knowing Xena had put hours into getting her hair back its glory. They spent lots of time together over the next four days before they went to the airport to meet Michelle.

"You sure she won't mind if I tag along?" Eve asked. She wanted to spend a couple of years with her family and working in the museum.

"Eve, you're her sister, she loves you already and she hasn't even met you."

"All right, but I'm telling you, she's going to hate me. She's a little girl." They waited at her gate, she was the last one to get off as she politely thanked the stewardess and look among the masses for Xena and Hercules. "Can she spot us?"

"Oh she will, I'm the only one in Chanel." Michelle's eyes stopped on her and only her. She ran straight for her dodging people as best she could with a hasty excuse me. Xena lift her up easily and Michelle wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck so she couldn't be put down.

"Mommy!" She gave her a kiss and launched immediately into her tale about California. Eve was uncomfortable as Xena let her finish a few sentences before interrupting.

"Michelle, I want you to meet your big sister Eve."

"Nice to meet you Michelle." Michelle let out a little scream that attracted people's attention, but lost it almost immediately.

"You are thee messenger of Eli." Eve chuckled.

"Yeah, I was."

"You are so mean."

"Michelle," Xena said.

"No, mommy, she hurt you, she's the worse daughter ever."

"Michelle, no she didn't, that was not Eve, she wasn't herself." Eve looked absolutely hurt, but quickly hid it in a Xena like fashion.

"I don't care," Michelle told her before looking at Eve again. "You stay away from my mommy, I love her, not you."

"Michelle, don't say that..." Xena began to scold her. Michelle got down.

"You hate me and would choose her over me!" Michelle ran and Xena was highly confused.

"How did we get to me hating her, come on Eve apparently we all have some more talking to do." She turned to take Eve's hand so they could hurry after Michelle, but found her gone too. "Eve!" Xena sighed she knew where Eve would go to cry, but she gathered Michelle after finding her asking for a ticket back to America.

"Michelle, I really almost don't know what to say to you. I'm hurt that you would feel like I don't love you. I love you with all my heart as much as I love Eve. And she loves me with all her heart. Eve was someone else when she committed those crimes it was not who she was meant to be, and yes I was hurt, but I knew it wasn't my daughter. And when she became my daughter things changed drastically. So when you see Eve again what are you going to do?"

"I Apologize mommy," Michelle apologized quietly.

"I'm not the one who deserves the apology." She nodded. "Good, now you can sit here in the car until you get home and write Eve and Mommy love me very much."

"Yes ma'am." Xena disappeared reassured that the two could form a relationship. Michelle stared at the space she had occupied blankly. It had never occurred to her why her mother and father had lived so long though there was the subconscious automatic exception that she was immortal, but never a Goddess. Than she quickly began to write with the paper and pen that suddenly appeared knowing that Xena was watching her.

"How did you find me?" Eve asked. She found her in the Museum among her things like an old saddlebag she had eventually donated, her leathers, and her saddle from Argo. There were a few other things like the fake bearskin, which Xena sat next to Eve on, but more importantly she rested her head on her saddlebags.

"Because when you were a baby and old enough to crawl whenever you were upset, which was usually when we were all on edge before a period of like rest and than the next idea they decided to throw at us. In any case I had a feeling you've still been doing it all your life or at least possibly picked up the habit again, my next guess would have been a church." Eve chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare set foot in a church, not when they've gone so far from God's vision. They put so much emphasis on going to hell, they scare people into worshiping. The God of Love does not teach with fear, but love. I failed that's why he hasn't talk to me."

"Eve, have you ever considered that we've done our parts and what's happened now is just the result of others who came after you. But there's also the fact that mortals prefer to strike fear into their hearts. It's just their nature. There have been too many huge battles."

"The world wars, I hurt so much during that time especially the Second World War, it was over the hatred of others. He hated mother with a passion, I can't think when I have ever seen or felt such hate."

"I'm not surprised."

"No, you don't understand, you or I we never zeroed in on a specific person or people. Not even you mother could have hated Caesar as much as he hated the Jews and the countless other victims."

"He was a horrid little man. I saved many from right under his nose under the pretence of servants and fake identification. Did the ones I send you make it there all right?"

"Yes, they helped me out a lot, but when the war was over they wanted to go back."

"Good for them, but we're avoiding the real subject here and you know it." Eve smiled a little, she could never get anything pass Xena. Eve than began to frown as she thought about what Michelle had said and the past.

"I hurt you a lot, you were angry that I wouldn't listen to you, that I slaughtered all those people."

"I was never angry at you for what you had become. I was very angry at Octavius because he watched you turn into me knowing full well dead or a live that's not what I wanted for you. I didn't want you to wake up one day and feel the guilt I still feel at times."

"But I hurt you," Eve said.

"Yes, Eve, I was hurt, but it was more that I had failed you and broke my promise to you. That's what made me hurt not your actions. Let's face it if you knew before hand I was your mother, you wouldn't have necessarily said some of the things you said."

"They probably would have been worse."

"Depends," Xena said stroking her head just like she did when she was a baby.

"I was never able to just be a child. Romans make terrible parents." Xena chuckled.

"Agreed."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I think the real question is do you forgive me, no matter what you do or have done I will always love you. Nothing you say or do will ever make me stop."

"Even if I killed Michelle."

"Even if you killed Michelle, though I do hope you wouldn't," Xena told her in a slightly humorous tone. Eve laughed.

"I won't mother." Xena smiled Eve was silent for a moment when another frown hit her face.

"What?" Xena asked.

"Why does she get to call you mommy and all I get is a lousy mother." Xena laughed.

"That was all you honey. I just thought that was what you were comfortable with so I never pushed the issue."

"Oh well I'm calling you mommy from now on, I always thought that was horrible I got deprived of that." Xena laughed.

"You and I both." They were silent before Eve spoke again.

"Mommy, I'm not mad at you for not being there, I never was at least until you showed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a very good memory, but mostly from faces before I learned to speak. I remembered your face very well and we use to share our dreams." Xena chuckled.

"The more child safe ones I hope." Eve nodded. "I think we still do, when we say I'll see you in my dreams, I think we mean it."

"I was wondering about that. You and I we always did have our own connection."

"Yes we do, but the second time I saw you and got a really good look at you, I knew you were my mother. Its not like I didn't dream about you. I got really angry because I thought he had lied, you hadn't died protecting me after all. I thought you really had abandoned me and came back to ruin my life."

"I'm sorry, I wish we had all gone about things differently maybe things would be different today." Eve nodded.

"Can't change the past, our experiences are what they are for a reason." Xena nodded. "I wish I could experience having you as a mother as a child though."

"Maybe one day stranger things have happened, but here's a hint grandchildren."

"I'll think about it more if I'm ever destined to be with someone I love."

"Don't worry dear you are, you just have to find him." Eve nodded.

"You could always have more children in the mean time."

"Hercules and I were contemplating it and not just adopting when Ares is back in his coffin."

"You should mommy, I want more brothers." Xena laughed.

"No sisters?" Eve shrugged.

"To be honest, I like being your only daughter that you gave birth too."

"Well that's too bad because if I get pregnant you could very well end up with a sister."

"Than I have a sister, but I'm just saying think boy." Xena laughed.

"Okay, I'll try, but I make no promises." Xena looked at her watch.

"Come on, let's get back home, Michelle will be arriving there soon and I need to get her settled in." Eve nodded. "Bring the saddlebags." Eve's smile widened as she grabbed them.

"Are you sure they won't be missed from the Museum?"

"Well no I'll know where they're at." Eve laughed.

"Oh that's right I keep forgetting that you and Hercules were responsible for putting this great museum together its very accurate even for you guys."

"In your eyes, but trust me its not." Xena took her hand and they disappeared. They appeared in the foyer just as the car was pulling up into the circle drive way, Xena could already see Michelle's face pressed up against the window in pure delight. Eve put her saddlebags away in her room.

"Heinz, bring her to the kitchen." Xena went to the kitchen and placed lunch on the table for everyone, she had made it before she left. At the moment there was only one live in butler, who knew their secret naturally and one live in maid, who kept things manageable and three other maids who came three times a week to make sure the house was cleaned thoroughly. There was a gardener who came every other day to cover the vast grounds and the butler could usually fix anything broken himself if Xena and Hercules didn't do it.

"Ma'am, would you like me to do anything?" The maid asked.

"No, you can take your break just keep a look out, oh and go check on that puppy, I haven't seen it in two days." She nodded. Eve walked in the kitchen just as Michelle was talking to Heinz and asked him what his job was and eventually Heinz figured out she was probing and let her know she didn't have to beat around the bush.

"Mommy Heinz says he'll play with me whenever he can." Xena smiled at her.

"Than you're definitely going to have a lot of fun." Michelle smiled and than frowned as she turned towards Eve.

"I'm sorry I was mean, you didn't hurt mommy, I just want her all to myself."

"Its okay Michelle, I want her all to myself too. So why don't we just agree to hate each other for taking mommy and than be sisters." Michelle smiled and nodded. Xena was very happy they were getting along now. They had lunch before they showed Melissa her new room and she screamed with delight especially when she saw the slide to the pool.

"Can we go swimming please?" Michelle asked. Xena nodded. Michelle came back down and ran into her closet.

"Have fun," Eve told her.

"Oh no you're swimming too," Xena told her. "I want to see which one of you will win."

"Too bad I don't have a swimsuit."

"I have several bikinis don't worry I've been wearing them since before that actress in Dr. No two years ago." They went to her room and Xena changed into her white one, while Eve settled for the green one.

"Man I keep forgetting how hot I am," Eve commented. Xena chuckled.

"Eve really your going to have to cut the ego in half, its bad enough Hercules' takes up space around here." Eve chuckled as she put her hair in a ponytail like Xena before they went back to Michelle's room.

"Come on let's take the slide." They followed her up. Michelle took the slide. Xena stood on the rail and dived. Eve followed Michelle in the slide. They were splashing, racing, and diving.

* * *

"Eve how old are you?" Michelle asked.

"Almost as old as mother."

"How much younger?"

"Five in body and in mind I've lost count."

"You're lucky you look like mommy, she's beautiful." Xena smiled and brushed her hair careful of her wet nails on her hands.

"Oh I think you might look a little like her too," Eve told her. Michelle shook her head.

"I'm adopted remember I can't look like mommy." She seemed sad.

"That's not true," Xena told her. "Meg looked like me and we weren't related, for all you know, you might look like me even just a little bit when you get older. I personally think right now you have my eyes, they're intelligent." Michelle smiled.

"Really?"

"Let me take a look to confirm," Eve told her. Michelle stared at her and Eve nodded her head. "Yep, your eyes definitely mirror mother's, so intelligent." Michelle's smile grew wider.

"Am I going to school?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, your Uncle Cupid just started a school. And you start training at the local pool two weeks after school starts." Michelle smiled.

"We're still going to Tokyo."

"Yes, if you're on your best behavior and don't give me a reason for you not to go."

"Oh mommy, can't I go even if I'm bad?" Michelle asked looking up at her where she sat behind her.

"I don't know depends on what you're planning." Michelle looked at her innocently.

"Nothing mommy."

"Yeah that I'm sure of," Xena told her sarcastically. Aphrodite appeared again in her robe and wet nails.

"I swear you would think that they could let me be for one night."

"Oh you brought it on yourself, you run a tight ship," Xena told her as she put down her pug. It was just a year old.

"Aunt Dite I thought your pug was older in your letters," Eve pointed out as like Xena she lay back on her chair as Michelle took her seat with her growing Doberman.

"Oh you mean Captain Wrinkle, he like totally died on me, so I got Bailey here. You two should get a pug, and join the country club. You need a pug to join."

"Are the same people still there?" Xena asked. "Why do you suddenly need a pug?"

"Well I just brought Captain Wrinkle there when I was still pretending to be my own mother, and you know pugs are popular here, so now to gain entrance your wife must have a pug or you if you're a woman. I mean that's just one of the stimulations, but you cover them all. And no there are new more interesting people you know."

"Hmm...we'll see."

"You may as well I guarantee that we'll only be able to put any plans into motion until Ares decides to show himself." Xena nodded.

"Aunt Dite's right our lives need not stop just for him."

"Agreed."

"I know a seller you can get a year old pug from."

"Okay," Eve said looking for anything to fill her social calendar. Xena nodded as well.

"Though I'd much rather prefer an Alaskan Husky that I can take on trips to the mountains."

"We could probably get one of those too," Aphrodite told her.

"No, we've got a Doberman, that's enough big dogs."

"Mommy, you should get a big dog."

"No."

"Gabrielle says she can't be around small dogs all the time," Michelle told her after pretending to listen to something the dog was saying. Everyone chuckled.

"I'm sure she did."

"Xe, Eve you two should come model for me, I've got a new line of bikinis and no one will wear it. They're still uncomfortable with it and I don't want some playboy model or nude dancer gracing the pages or cover of my magazine. This year is not the year for any major controversy. Coco has got it covered." They laughed.

"Sure," They agreed.

"How old is Coco now?" Eve asked.

"Eighty-one can you believe she got old like her father, ugh, I was so unhappy."

"Dite she's mortal," Xena told her.

"Oh I know, but do you know Hercules was born like eighty years before you I swear, the only reason his mother was a live was because of Zeus."

"Really?" Xena asked making a face. "And he looked my age."

"I know, I thought that would be the same for Gabrielle I mean Coco, I keep forgetting sometimes. Anyway I thought we at least had a few more decades together."

"She may end up living until she's a hundred something," Eve pointed out. Aphrodite shrugged.

"I don't know, what about Christian Dior, it's only been what seven years and now my daughter could go any day. I just hate that his line has fallen into hands that could never match him, and so will Coco's. I'm sure. I have no doubt they'll keep the line up, but they'll be missing Coco and Christian."

"Well those are just two of them," Eve told her. "What about the Italian one, what's his name?"

"Cristóbal Balenciaga Eisaguirre," Xena supplied.

"Yes," Eve said.

"Oh don't even remind me of him, he's sixty-nine and looks it."

"Oh Cristóbal poor man," Xena said losing herself in her thoughts for a moment of his fashion.

"Mom you got a little crush on your nephew?" Eve teased. Xena chuckled.

"I'm in love with his clothes, the man is a genius, I mean lately I've been wearing chanel and mod, but all my evening gowns are Cristóbal and other stuff, that just make me look absolutely gorgeous, he's better that Dite."

"Its true, I even wear his clothes more than my own," Aphrodite told him.

"Do I wear them?" Michelle asked.

"He made your favorite dress."

"I love him," Michelle said. They all chuckled.

"Let's not talk about him or we'll all get sad, so um... what about Valentino?" Xena asked.

"He's in, I just have this feeling that he's going to really hit some big thing. You may want to look into his evening gowns, now he knows a woman's shape, he's like Christian's twin I swear, but he really makes it for the ladies."

"You know I'm going to check him out, I've actually haven't been on top of my fashion in the past couple of years in surburbia, America, I mean it was terribly hard to mix it up."

"I bet, see that's why I can't do the whole surburbia thing," Aphrodite told her. "Oh and Valentino, he's aging too, I think he's thirty-two now. I still have a few decades with him unless something else kills him."

"Good, I can count on some outstanding fashion from him," Xena told her. "How's Elsa, is she thinking about getting her business back up, I mean she was dominating the fashion world along side Coco between the two wars, but she closed in the fifties to my dismay."

"Oh I know girl had a gift. But she just couldn't handle how Christian had changed the fashion world, and she retired the same time Coco decided to make a come back you know they hated each other." Xena nodded.

"Sad, really loved her sportswear."

"Well at least she gave me a grandchild, and that grandchild has given me great-grandchildren. But they're not fashion like Elsa so I don't really talk to them just give them free clothes."

"Naturally because that's the best reason not to talk to them," Xena told her sarcastically. "Do you even talk to Bliss?"

"Of course, he's got to help Daddy and Grandma do their job." They all shook their heads. "No seriously he helps me around the couture house. He's actually pretty good with silk."

"Nice."

"Do you have other fashion designer children?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, there's Giorgio Armani, I still got a few decades in him too. Madeleine Vionnet, Jeanne Lanvin, the girl made wonder mother-daughter outfits, but she's dead. Yves Saint-Laurent, the one that worked at Dior just after Christian's death, Christian would have been proud of his brother. He and his romantic partner have their own fashion house now."

"I should check up on his fashions than," Xena told her. Aphrodite nodded.

"So who's who at the country club?" Eve asked. Aphrodite immediately launched into everyone by name and some sort of description along with their various scandals.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Look at you a regular little fashionista," Xena teased Eve when she walked into her office at the museum. Eve smiled as she held her pug in one arm.

"I had a very fashionable teacher."

"Oh I can't take all of the credit," Xena told her. Her own pug who she had affectionately named bête noire which meant black beast, it referred to his face since she had acquired a fawn colored pug and she felt no need to change the name she had decided on. Eve called her pug Esme, sat in her lap.

"Sure you can, in any case I'm sorry I'm late got tied up at school." Eve decided with Michelle's encouragement they both start at a school and than she wouldn't be so alone in meeting new friends. They had both thrived though Eve was struggling with her classes, she had not saw any point in learning everything any normal mortal would in school, but Xena helped her, it wasn't like she didn't have plenty of time to study. Eve was majoring in History.

"No, it's fine, it wasn't a particularly busy day today. We had to close down early because someone thought it would be funny to tag every room, they're still cleaning."

"Did you catch the bastard?" Eve asked.

"I caught him in the act I just happened to be surveying the Gabrielle exhibit. I fired the security guard things have gotten lazy around here to be honest. After the incident I actually took a look around and there were more markings than just the new ones that occurred today on glass and other surfaces we're going to have a hard time getting it off.

"What did you do with the old curator?" Eve asked.

"I took his pension, he doesn't deserve it." Bête noire jumped down and went to his bed as Eve put Esme down who joined her friend.

"Don't you think that was harsh."

"Harsh was when the little girl read her first word and it was fuck. The bad reputation this museum could get from something like that is a deal breaker. This is a place for children to learn and enjoy learning."

"Okay I got it," Eve said sitting down. "Michelle get here?"

"Oh no, she's at the pool today."

"Any update?" Eve asked.

"Hercules finally located a cave, I helped him move everything earlier this morning before I got in today. Now we just all need to figure out how to get him there. Right now however he's really preoccupied with the Vietnam War. Hermes was all too willing to do a little digging and spying about that. And it just seemed natural when you really think about it."

"I wondered about that, when you told me there was a war one of my thoughts was if he had escaped it was possible he was behind it." Xena nodded.

"He's somewhere in Vietnam and appearing in Washington as well influencing America's leaders."

"I suppose this is a good thing for us."

"In the sense that it's keeping him quite busy, so we have time to solidify our plan."

"Glad to hear that." Eve picked up a book and flipped through it. "So Hercules at home?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh I'm just wondering should I wear ear plugs." Xena looked at Eve and she laughed.

"Have you been gossiping about me with your Aunt?" Eve shrugged.

"I may have been, has it really been years, because even I've you know." Xena chuckled that she was even bringing it up and yet seemed slightly uncomfortable with discussing sex with her mother. Xena stood up and picked up an old book and moved it to a side table before going to her bookshelf.

"Look when your with someone for longer than the average life span you just tend to not have sex as often, granted we've gone an unusually long time, its not uncommon. Even Aphrodite stopped sleeping with her husband at some point, she just began to sleep with other people. So don't be fooled by her that never happens talk."

"Yes, but centuries mother?"

"It has not been centuries and you can go tell your Aunt that while she's telling false information." Eve laughed.

"Really how long has it been. I'd say a month or two before we had to switch lives and I decided I'd like to be a guy and started this Museum."

"That's just over two and a half human life spans."

"I know, so it's been what a century and thirty something years roughly maybe a little more."

"Yes." Eve shook her head as if to say she would never do that. "That's a long time to go without sex, but than again I went like three centuries until the Elizabethan era here in England."

"Well you were pretending to be a virgin for the sake of religion, nobody was going to sleep with you for fear of God." Eve nodded. Xena walked back over to her desk and opened it. "Anyway here are those opera tickets you wanted and I even made reservations at that restaurant you love before the show at seven, so you two can catch the nine o'clock show."

"And with luck I'll be getting laid by tomorrow myself," Eve said winking at her mother before leaving out with the tickets in hand to go do her job.

"Very funny!" Xena called after her. Eve only knew because they had gone shopping for lingerie in Paris. When she got home after picking Michelle and her friend up from the pool and taking her to her friend's house for the weekend. Xena was looking forward to their night together, but she also wanted dinner. Hercules was no where to be found, but dinner was and it wasn't burnt.

"He may have actually learned to cook," Xena chuckled to herself. She finished dinner quickly before showering and putting on some of her new lingerie. When she walked out of the bathroom naturally just as she suspected he was waiting on the bed.

"Somebody went shopping while I was away," Hercules commented. Xena shrugged as she leaned against the bedpost. "Michelle at her friends?"

"Yep."

"And Eve?"

"Out all night and probably doing what I would like to be doing right now."

"Watching an Opera?" Hercules asked sounding quite serious, but a glint in his eyes told Xena different.

"No," Xena answered before crawling seductively onto the bed on top of him. "I would like to make love to you, fortunately for you, my husband's not home yet." Hercules grinned and played along.

"What time will he be home?"

"That's not your concern," Xena whispered. Hercules adjusted under her so she was more comfortable as she kissed her way down his neck. He rolled her over so he could taste her sweet flesh in his mouth. Every so often a piece of clothing would find itself being flung to the floor in abandonment.

"Let's not go two centuries not doing this again."

"Definitely." Hercules entered her and she groaned it had been awhile and she was no longer used to his size. Hercules paused about to pull out.

"I'm fine just let me get use to you, you're bigger than average." Hercules grinned.

"I knew you felt the same way." Xena chuckled.

"Oh great I'm going to have to beat your ego down again in the morning."

"I don't think we'll be done in the morning," he told her kissing her before he shoved it in as far as he could without hurting her. He felt a shiver run through her body. Once he was in they realized once again just how well they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. At first he went slow stretching her out further until he easily found his rhythm releasing centuries worth of hidden tension between them.

"Yeah let's definitely not wait so long, it's a sin." Xena chuckled and pulled a book out from under her pillow.

"So that took care of missionary, I'll be on top in the morning, but right now I have the strength for some more complicated positions." She flipped through the book.

"You were serious about trying that stuff?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, there's so many to choose from."

"Xena we're not doing that."

"What?" Xena asked.

"We're not doing that, we can do it standing up and in the missionary position with you on top or me really doesn't really matter they're both always a pleasure. Oh and oral."

"What?" Xena asked. "No, why do we have to resign ourselves to being in a box, we need to think outside of the box, we're smarter than a box. Next your going to tell me we can't do it anywhere in the house."

"We're definitely not having sex outside of this bedroom."

"The first time we had sex was outside."

"It was different back than there's people everywhere now."

"Let me get this straight."

"Okay."

"You only want to do missionary, cowgirl, standing, and oral in this bedroom or our master bath. Correct?"

"Correct."

"So no outside in the open?"

"No."

"Not even in the car parked somewhere?" Xena asked which she had been contemplating for their next outing.

"God no."

"How about Doggy Style?"

"No."

"A threesome?" Hercules paused.

"No."

"Not even with another girl."

"No."

"Nothing that looks impossible?"

"No, nothing none of it."

"How about toys?"

"I was kidding about that, we don't need toys."

"Thomas Hayes you are absolutely no fun and after we finish here tonight we're not having sex again until you change your ways." Snoring filled the air.

"I don't believe this shit." Xena muttered hitting him awake. "Your job isn't done you promised me we wouldn't be done before morning." Hercules woke up and it didn't take long for Xena to just forget what he said until a more agreeable time to pick an argument with him.

"What are you doing back here, so early?" Xena asked walking into the kitchen naked. She hadn't been able to do that in a while. Here she had more privacy and if someone saw her naked in her own house it wouldn't be the talk of everyone.

"Wow you're very naked," Eve commented. Xena opened the refrigerator.

"My house, my habits, your not even suppose to be here." Eve laughed.

"Yeah I know, the guy turned out to be a total jerk, I was hoping you two were sleep, but obviously not."

"No, he's sleeping. I've been just lying there for an hour or so comparing just how hungry I was to just how comfortable I was." Eve chuckled. Xena warmed up some leftovers.

"You're really not going to get dressed?"

"No, I had no intention of ever getting dressed today."

"Do I even want to know what's safe to sit on, should I even be eating off this table?" Xena laughed.

"Oh don't worry its perfectly safe, he won't do it outside the bedroom. If I had it my way, you'd have walked into a very messy kitchen, he would still be up, and well let's just not continue down that rode." Eve nodded.

"So you got bored?"

"Of being in the same position most of the night, but I shouldn't complain, I got what I needed."

"Lucky you," Eve told her. "Honestly I'd have better luck sleeping with Ares."

"Maybe."

"I can't persuade you to put clothes on while we're talking about sex." Xena shook her head.

"I warned you." Eve shrugged.

"So, but I'm here now."

"Deal with it."

"Do I have to suffer with Hercules being naked?"

"No, he's such a prude these days that he'll get dressed before you see him." The swinging door opened with a bleary eyed and naked Hercules walking through. Eve watched him in shock and Xena watched him to see when he would notice them as he walked to the refrigerator. What really got Xena is that he took the time to scratch his balls and than proceed to reach into the refrigerator.

"No!" Xena exclaimed. Hercules jumped and turned.

"What?" Hercules asked looking directly at her completely still unaware that Eve was in the kitchen was now looking away with red cheeks.

"Don't you dare scratch yourself and than reach into the refrigerator and put some clothes on your embarrassing Eve. For the first time Hercules noticed Eve. He looked at her.

"She was warned not to come back all weekend."

"Put some underwear on at least," Eve told him. Xena waved her hand and Hercules was dressed.

"Hey, what happened to we're not getting dressed today, so we could just have sex whenever."

"I told you last night when morning hit we weren't having sex again until we get to do what I want."

"What you wanted seemed to happen last night."

"Last night it had been a couple of centuries since we had sex and don't flatter yourself this time, I went to sleep about an hour before you did and I was faking it by dawn, which I shouldn't do its too encouraging." Xena wasn't going to pretend like he had done a good job, this wasn't like any other time.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to change and take the dogs out." Xena and Hercules only nodded without taking their eyes off each other. They waited for her to leave.

"Now that she's gone let's go have sex after I finish eating." He washed his hands than turned back around to the refrigerator.

"No, I was serious, I want to be able to have sex with you in the kitchen and do any other kinky activity at least once. I'm sure there will be things we're both uncomfortable with and won't repeat."

"You can't not have sex with me forever," Hercules pointed out.

"Sure I can, I can have fun all by myself these days," Xena told him in all seriousness.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would Thomas and you wouldn't even get to watch, I know how much you love watch, no matter how much of a prude your turning out to be."

"Why are you calling me Thomas."

"Because if you were my husband we'd still be upstairs having sex and eating breakfast off each other if we even had a mind to stop and eat." Hercules stared at him in disbelief, but realized she was serious as he sat down with his quickly prepared food. "What happen to you, before tonight you were all ready to make love to me on a plane with a cabin full of people."

"I was joking, I knew you wouldn't agree."

"See me when your ready to do things differently."

"What so its your way or the highway?"

"On this particular issue yes." Xena left out of the kitchen, she was halfway up the stairs when Hercules caught her.

"Fine you win, I was just having fun with you, I was going to let you have your way with me and do everything in your little book. I didn't think you would take it this far." Xena was very aware of his lack of clothing again as his moist lips caressed her shoulder.

"Your not just saying that so I'll sleep with you again are you?" Xena asked moving her neck to the side as he moved up.

"No, and to prove it to you we can have sex in the garden."

"Hmm…the garden sounds like fun." Xena turned around and kissed him before she broke their kiss. "You wait right here I have to get something." Hercules nodded and watched her go upstairs. She came back with a liquid substance.

"What's that?"

"Oh just a little something to double the pleasure." Hercules grinned and kissed her again, but than he pulled back. "What?"

"Did you really fall asleep on me?"

"Yes, I got a little bored, I did orgasm though if that makes a difference?"

"A little, but I'm just going to have to make sure that never happens again." Xena nodded her agreement. They were just returning from enjoying themselves in the garden and having lunch on each other in the kitchen when a car pulled up.

"Whose car is that?" Hercules asked as he stopped kissing her and looked out the window on the side of the huge double doors. Xena turned slightly to see who was interrupting their fun.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

Move from the window and be very quiet." Hercules did so. The doorbell rang.

"Michelle I don't think anybody is home," Michelle's friend's mother told her.

"There's always somebody home," Michelle replied. "I'll just use my key, the Heinz is probably upstairs or something and he can't hear the doorbell." Xena and Hercules made a face.

"Get her a key he says," Xena muttered as he dressed themselves before they both opened the door.

"Sorry we kept you waiting we were upstairs in the music room," Xena told them. "Hey honey what are you doing back so early?"

"Marlene didn't believe me about the house, so we had to come see it. Come on Marlene we can start with my room and work our way down to my swing." Marlene and Michelle ran into the house.

"So should the slumber party just continue over here," Marlene's mother said handing them two bags, one was obviously for Marlene.

"Sure, how can we say no," Xena told her taking the bags with annoyance.

"Thanks buh bye." She hurried to her car as Xena and Hercules glared at her and her husband and shook their heads. They drove off quickly and were soon out the gates.

"Bastards," Hercules muttered. "Suppose to be our weekend." There was a flash on the side of him and he looked at Xena, who was dressed in a bikini and a wrap. "Uh where are you going?"

"There's a spa in Bath I've been meaning to try, tootles love," Xena told him disappearing while waving in an Aphrodite like manner.

"Oh that's not cool!" He yelled after her. "I'm getting you back for this!"

"Daddy where did mommy go?" Michelle asked coming back downstairs.

"Oh she had to take off to Bath for the weekend, business you know," Hercules told her. "So what do you want to do?" He didn't know what little girls liked to do.

"I want to go shopping Daddy," Michelle told her. Marlene nodded her agreement. Hercules groaned.

"You're too much like your mother, well come on let's all go get in the car."

"Yay!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Bath, really?" Hercules asked.

"Oh yeah, its really lovely here," Xena told him on the phone.

"Xena, I'm stuck here with two eight year old girls, they've spent over a thousand dollars on clothes, they've consumed massive amounts of candy and can't calm down, they have me in a horrendous dress you would never put me in and your make up all over my face." There was a sudden flash and an angry looking Xena appeared.

"You let them in my make up?" Xena asked. "This lipstick was fifty dollars, oh no you are not wearing my Chanel number five are you insane! "

"Me?" Hercules asked. "Your daughter and her friend are the insane ones yell at them."

"No, you're the adult!" Hercules stared at her. "Give me your credit card."

"What?" Hercules asked.

"Your credit card now." Hercules sighed.

"Would you like my visa, my American Express I still have that, or Eurocard?"

"All of them except American Express."

"Don't max it out please, I'm begging you, allow me that, don't max out." Xena disappeared and Hercules groaned. The sound of cash registers filled his head. He turned and bumped into Eve. "What?"

"I need a new dress."

"We just bought you a new wardrobe, how can you possibly need a new dress already?"

"Yeah mom says when you ask that I should just ignore you and hold out my hand because you'll eventually see that asking a girl a question like that is stupid especially when she's been deprived of fashion as long as I have." Hercules sighed.

"I swear you think I was the only one who went to work around here, why is it always Hercules can I have money from your wallet and never spend my own." He pulled out his wallet it was empty. "Damn it Michelle."

"That's okay you already wrote me a check all you have to do is sign it," Eve told him holding up the check and his pen. Hercules groaned and signed it.

"Thanks Father." She kissed his cheek and left.

"For that much money, I'd appreciated if you called me Daddy, if I'm going to be forced to spoil you like a Daddy's girl." Eve grinned.

"Well than Daddy's girl needs more money, that's why I wrote out this second check." Hercules rolled his eyes and signed it. "Thanks Daddy." Eve hurried out.

"Wait a minute don't you have access to your mother's accounts!" Hercules yelled after her, but he knew she was already gone. Michelle skipped in with ice cream on her face.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Hercules asked.

"Can I play with your wallet, Marlene and I are playing store."

"Okay, here you are love." He gave her his wallet and went to clean himself up when he came downstairs Michelle was paying for pizza with his american express card.

"Michelle!" He fumed, but in the end she got her way as usual.

* * *

"I can't believe he let them get in my chanel number five," Xena muttered as she rotated her shoulders preparing to practice near the River Avon and afterwards she planned on returning to the spa and enjoying the hot springs alone and than a nice massage to relax her muscles. She was well into her routine when she felt another sword hit hers. She opened her eyes having been visualizing the fight in her mind as she moved. She was not surprised to see Ares.

"Ares," Xena growled.

"Xena." Xena was on the defensive, but she suddenly switched to offensive. Ares was glad to see she had lost none of her skill as they fought. Sparks flew causing the small trees around them catch fire. The fires spread so fast that it actually lit Bath and Bristol on fire.

"Looks like its time to get out of here." Xena swore as she looked around called all the remaining Gods to help make it rain and save all the people that now found themselves trapped by fire. It took them all collectively to control the weather, had Zeus been alive he could have done so in mere seconds, but he chose his own fate when he attacked Xena.

"Where is he?" Hercules asked angrily looking at the damage early that morning.

"Back in Vietnam, he only came because I was alone. He knew he had caused enough havoc when the fire was burning to hot to be put out by normal human means." Xena was absolutely disgusted with the casualties as she watched from Beckford's Tower. Bristol was not as bad, but still architecture was ruined and lives taken in both beautiful cities.

"Ugh, I don't want you going out of London alone anymore, it clearly isn't safe, none of us." Xena nodded.

"Don't go fighting him on your own or we'll have a set back in our plans. If he wants to play cat and mouse, let him think we're the mouse and when the time is right he'll find himself caught in the mouse trap." Hercules nodded just barely containing his anger. "Come on we need to help."

"That bastard is going to pay before we lock him up again," Eve commented as she watched mother wrap somebody's arm.

"Yeah he will," Xena commented. "Use your power on the children." Eve nodded.

"Thank you." Xena nodded to the person before she sent them on their way. A little boy's leg was hurt, and Xena ran her hand over it without a second thought as well as the mind of the mother.

"Ma'am your son is just fine, he's lucky." The boy stopped crying as she winked at him. He smiled back and accepted the sucker she pulled out of her pocket. The woman took her son away confused. By the time the media got to them they had moved. Finally it got to the point that no one could see them unless they needed medical attention. The hospitals were already swamped and the other destroyed.

* * *

"Mommy!" Michelle exclaimed. Xena hugged her happy to see her after look at so much destruction. "I made you a flower out of paper so you could keep it forever."

"Oh thanks darling, I love it," Xena told her kissing her cheek. Eve frowned behind her, but didn't say anything.

"I made you one too Eve," Michelle told her handing her a red flower while Xena had gotten the blue. Eve smiled at her.

"Thanks Michelle, what do you say tomorrow we have tea together just you and I since its Sunday." Michelle nodded her head vigorously.

"Have you been a good girl for your Aunt?" Xena asked.

"Yes, Marlene and I were very good."

"Marlene is still here?" Hercules asked appearing the door.

"Daddy!" Michelle got down out of Xena's arms and went to him. He hugged and kissed her.

"So about Marlene, she's still here?" He asked.

"No, she just went home," Aphrodite told him looking exhausted.

"Oh Xena can you do me a tiny favor."

"I suppose you did suffer," Xena told her as they all went into the sitting room and Heinz brought in some tea. Xena noticed her house looked a total mess, and that there were more maids than usual.

"Cool, look I've got this son in Japan, he's growing really fast, can you take care of him until he's you know done."

"Aphrodite what's wrong with you taking care of him, you had him." Aphrodite made a face.

"Not intentionally." Xena laughed.

"Oh I should have suffocated by now you make me laugh too hard."

"Mommy can he stay please," Michelle begged. "I always wanted a brother."

"Dite for starters why won't you take care of him?" Aphrodite sighed.

"He's bad as hell, gets into everything, I figured if anyone could keep him in check it was you and Hercules."

"Oh, Dite, your so nice."

"I know right." They laughed. "But please can he stay, I promise I'll take him every two weeks."

"How long is it going to take him to grow."

"Oh just a few years."

"I guess we'll take him than," Hercules told her.

"Wait how old is a few years?" Xena asked hitting Hercules for agreeing without all the facts and without them consulting on it.

"Oh just a mere eighteen, and than just a few more years of helping him find his way you know, I'm hoping its fashion."

"Now see what you did," Xena said to Hercules.

"My bad."

"Don't be mad at my big bro he falls for it every time, I know he does."

"Well where is my cousin?" Eve asked.

"Oh he's not born yet, and he's just a kicking away too, it'll be a few months."

"Oh I knew it," Xena said as they all threw up their hands in exasperation. "Why is this one so special anyway besides the fact he's growing fast."

"That's just it he's growing fast, none of the others except Cupid did this, granted Cupid was even faster and I had him within the month, but he'll be a few more months, its already been a month now and he's kicking." She showed them her small rounded stomach and they could see him kick.

"Wow," Michelle said.

"So who was the lucky guy?" Eve asked.

"Some ass, normally I give the kid to their fathers, but one he didn't want him and two this one is definitely a half-god."

"Better with us than definitely," Xena commented.

"You guys are great, see I told you they would take him Michelle."

"Yeah, now you young lady can go help the maids clean up this mess you made." Michelle made a face and poked her lip. "Oh don't even try it I'm not your father. I won't fall for that." Michelle persisted though like Aphrodite had taught her. Aphrodite had simply explained to Michelle it wasn't that she could get around Xena, it just took a little longer to break her.

"Awe mother don't make her clean up," Eve said breaking.

"Eve, don't fall for your sister's trick, she thinks if she holds out long enough she'll get her way, but I know better." Michelle's lip began to tremble.

"Oh Xena she's going to cry don't make her clean up," Hercules told her hugging Michelle whose lip was still trembling as her eyes got wet and she cried.

"Oh mother, I'll clean up for her," Eve said.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Hercules told her. Xena frowned.

"Your good little girl, but no its not going to work on me, you march upstairs and start with your room this instant or no dessert no matter what anyone else says." Michelle slowly walked upstairs still looking very sad. They all pleaded with her, but she refused to change her mind. "No, she can't run all over all of us. And Eve I had hoped you would at least stay strong unlike Hercules."

"No, I'm afraid she's got me wrapped around her fingers on all matters except you." Xena shook her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Damn it!" Xena said cutting her finger. It bled for a second as she sucked on it before it healed itself. However the pain was still there to her annoyance, God's little joke on the immortals and the people that served him.

"Mom are you are okay?" Michelle asked. She was twenty-three years old with two Olympics under her belt. The next Olympics would be next year in 1980.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just cut myself, but it's gone now. See?" Michelle nodded. "Where's Eve and Kiyoshi?"

"They're coming."

"Did you guys have fun in Paris?"

"Yep, it was very relaxing I'm glad you made me take the trip, you were right I needed a break, its not like I haven't fulfilled my dream twice now already." Xena nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time."

"What's for dinner?" Michelle asked, as Kiyoshi and Eve walked in. They both gave her a kiss before joining Michelle at the table.

"Zaru Soba, and I'm baking some fish since some of you need either fish or chicken to like it." Michelle and Kiyoshi grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Did Ares try anything today?" Eve asked.

"No, there's something going on in Cambodia though he's really interested in, so Hercules went to check it out. I told him it was just the war going on between Cambodia and Vietnam, but he thinks there's something else going on."

"So whatever it is, is keeping him busy."

"On and off, but its interesting enough to him, I'm surprised a full blown war hasn't broken out actually. But while he was there I told him to look out for any and all historical things we could buy for the new Museum."

"Yeah, may as well get something out of the trip. I should probably go offer some relief."

"I've already sent Médecins Sans Frontières, as if all those men would come up with that on their own," Xena told her. "You can join them at anytime, but you've still got your residency." Eve nodded. She had gone to Medical school after five years at a London University and a break of a few years in between that.

"Aunt Xena is Mother coming to dinner?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No, she's got her Autumn and winter collections to finish for Fashion week in Milan. So she's already there, so she doesn't have to transport anything."

"Oh."

"She says she'll call at nine tonight." Kiyoshi smiled at that. He was nearly fourteen and missed Aphrodite very much.

"Can't wait." Xena put the cut up noodles in the pot to boil before checking the fish in the oven it wasn't done yet. She got them all some tea.

"Hercules is right, you are a regular Mrs. Clever," Eve told her. They all laughed except Xena.

"Eve?"

"Yes mommy?" Eve asked as they all tried to control themselves.

"Shut up," Xena told her. "I didn't like it when he said it and your not exempt."

"Am I mommy?" Michelle asked.

"No, you're not exempt and neither are you Kiyoshi before you even ask. Now wash your hands before you start drinking. They washed their hands in the kitchen sink.

"Honestly I don't know how you ever handled Kiyoshi and I as children mom, everything is so neat and delicate it seems. It doesn't look like an atmosphere for children or give them impression you like them."

"Oh that's because your things aren't all over the house anymore," Xena told her. "Children are always welcome here, I stay sane because I have maids."

"And money to buy everything if it gets broken," Eve added.

"That too." Soon they had their noodles on square plates topped with Nori, Negi, and wasabi. She also included a soba based dipping sauce. Lastly she cut the fish up to be shared by all in the middle of the table.

"So Michelle how's Ronald, you haven't talked about him in awhile."

"Oh Ron and I aren't speaking anymore." Xena looked up, Michelle never called her brother Ron, and she preferred Ronald because no one else called him that, except her immediate family.

"Why not?" Kiyoshi asked, because Xena was still chewing she looked at him in thanks.

"Because he says that I've betrayed my own race by acting white and calling myself white. I don't understand him, he was once happy that I was adopted from that place, he liked you all." Xena sighed and patted her back.

"Michelle your brother is just being an asshole towards you," Eve told her. "But we also have to remember that American white people have pretty much treated him unfairly all his life."

"Yes, Ronald is very happy and proud of you for being an Olympic champion and going to college, but what upsets him is that you don't identify yourself as African-American like he does. To him your black because you have the same mother and he would have liked to see you represent yourself as such."

"He says he won't come see me swim this year even if you flew him out. He'll be out of jail next year."

"Michelle, Ronald will be in the stands cheering you on in Moscow even if I have to drag him there myself."

"Mother means even if we," Eve told her.

"Yeah and if that doesn't work you always have me, and I love you whether your white or black," Kiyoshi told her. Xena smiled at them, they were just like brother and sister.

"Thanks you guys, but I do hope, he changes and comes on his own." They nodded. They had a happier dinner after that and played monopoly, only stopping when Kiyoshi took the call from Aphrodite, though they cheated a bit while he was gone as part of the fun.

"Oh you guys cheated!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"We did no such thing," Michelle told him clearly lying and Kiyoshi knew it, he wasn't upset that was how they had always played on purpose.

"We'll see about that." They played until they need to get to bed. They all had to awake early for school, work, as well as swimming in Michelle's case.

* * *

"Mother did you see it?" Eve asked coming into her office.

"See what?" Xena asked as she catalogued yet another item for the new Museum.

"What happen in Cambodia?"

"I already told you what's going on."

"No, you didn't know this." Eve went to the television and turned it on to the news. Xena was horrified by the state of the children and the adults even. She dialed the number to the person she had put in charge of Doctors with Borders without looking. He told her he was already on the other line with the group in Laos.

"All right, I want reports," Xena told him in French. She hung up. She stood up as Eve turned the television off.

"God they're as thin as the people in the concentration camps in Germany."

"I know," Xena said shaking her head in disgust. Hercules appeared looking a bit roughed up but healing nicely.

"What happen?" Xena asked. "How did they get like that?"

"You saw?" Hercules asked. Xena nodded.

"Its all over the news, there are no actual photos yet, but they're comparing them to the jews in concentration camps so it must be really bad."

"Oh the political party there was trying to do something different than all the other communist nations, but they ended up killing much of their population. Ares influenced the leader to actually act on his thoughts. And the war was just getting started. Vietnam has already invaded and taken over the capitol, it's really the only reason you know about what's going on." Xena shook her head. "We fought and he won this time, the dirty bastard." Xena chose not to comment on his injuries as he straightened up as he healed.

"Bastard all those innocent people."

"I'm going to go over there and help." Hercules shook his head.

"That's what he wants, he knew we'd come running to help out. It's a trap." Eve frowned.

"Don't fret, Doctors without borders has a new use, to also go where we can't," Xena told her. Eve nodded.

"I've warned everyone else. I helped Aphrodite seal her fashion house against him."

"Good, so we know she's safe." Xena nodded.

"Come on let's get home, and figure out what else we can do."

"Okay so I will be in charge of the collection clothing, Kiyoshi you will be in charge of rice, and Eve of medical supplies. Hercules you'll keep an eye on Ares, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What can I do?" Michelle asked walking in and taking off her jacket.

"You can help me." Michelle nodded. They worked tirelessly for months to help all refugee camps and villages.

"Guess what I did." Xena looked up from her desk.

"What?" Xena asked.

"We've sponsored some children to come here and learn, but most importantly we've adopted some orphans. It's a miracle they haven't died yet."

"You can't adopt," Xena told her. "You're living off us and you're a student."

"Oh I know, I didn't, you and Daddy did."

"Michelle you can't adopt someone for us."

"Oh I didn't, I had Daddy do it."

"Michelle, you know how I feel about you going to your father and convincing him to do things without consulting me," Xena told her.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I saw a chance to help more and I jumped at it." Xena sighed. Hercules walked in.

"I'm sorry, besides its only one kid and like five sponsor children we'll see like once every once in a while." Xena groaned.

"One kid means one more target for Ares," Xena told them. "And you, we've been married for centuries would it kill you to make it a habit to consult me on things. But apparently our marriage means nothing to you." She waved her hand and Hercules was out of her sight.

"Mommy don't be mad at Daddy."

"No, I will be mad at him, he should have consulted me whether he wanted to give into you or not. And don't worry I'm mad at you too for going behind my back just because you think I'll say no. I would have agreed with you to sponsor, it's the adoption that's the problem." Michelle hung her head knowing her mother was right.

"I'm sorry mommy." Xena sighed.

"Its okay, I'm very proud of you for wanting to do the right thing." They hugged. Xena sent her home while she calmed down before taking the children on an exhibit tour personally.

"Are you still angry?" Hercules asked.

"A little," Xena replied cleaning an already spotless kitchen.

"I am sorry, your right I should consult you more often on important decisions. Especially when Michelle goes behind your back."

"I accept your apology."

"Yes, but do you forgive me?"

"For now," Xena told him.

"For now?"

"Yes, I'll completely forgive you when Ares is locked away and that child is still alive." Hercules nodded she was being reasonable with him.

"Oh um…we adopted twins." Xena who was rearranging the fruit on the table squished an apple in anger before she controlled herself and cleaned up the mess as if she hadn't done that.

"Twins, as if one child wasn't bad enough." She washed her hands and dried them before walking out of the kitchen after taking off her apron. Hercules followed her.

"Xena, I'm sorry please don't be angry with me." Xena ignored him as she entered their room and went into the bathroom to run her bath water. Hercules knew that was a definite sign she was mad, he always drew her bath when he was there.

"I'm not angry," Xena lied.

"Look we will get Ares soon, we have a plan for when he turns his full attention to the war that's brewing in Libya. You said it yourself he's going to have a hand in it."

"Oh he already does, because the United States has a hand in it. They've even established contacts in Moscow."

"This is good we're going to get him and the twins will be fine. Now you just go relax on the bed while I finish running your bath and I'll give you a nice massage." Xena nodded and let him finish preparing her bath with candles and her favorite calming scent. She took off her shoes and threw them in the closet, which let Hercules know she was still mad as he watched her turn back to her closet and put them in the proper place. Xena took off her jewelry and clothes and put her robe on. "Would you like a massage before or after your bath?"

"After." He nodded as he turned the water off.

"I'll get your pajamas out." He left out and Xena closed the bathroom door. She spent an hour in the tub contemplating the addition of two more children to their household. They were barely done raising Kiyoshi, and Xena didn't want to think about children again until Ares was locked away in his coffin. She sighed and slid under the water with her eyes closed for a few minutes. When Hercules knocked on the door she came back up.

"Xe, are you all right your offly quiet."

"I'm fine," Xena replied as she began to wash the days grime from her body. Finally she came out of the bathroom after carefully drying her body and braiding her long hair and putting it up in a bun. Hercules took in her body generously as she lay across the bed. He used massaging oil that smelled like bananas and honey.

"You should have done this for a living, you would have been a massage guru," Xena told him as he worked the knots out of her back.

"No, this is just for you," Hercules told her. "Your really tense."

"I know, that's why I agreed to this will bending massage." Hercules worked his way pass her butt and down each leg rubbing the oil into her perfectly tan skin.

"It amazes me that after all these years you still have a perfect tan every where and not just the areas you have exposed to the sun.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time outside naked before I became immortal," Xena told him as she turned over so he could get her stomach.

"Too bad I wasn't there."

"Shut up." Hercules grinned as he moved her chest. "You think there's a chance you could stop being mad at me long enough to have sex."

"No, because than I won't be mad and you need to suffer. That's how you always get me, the massage, and than you convince me to have sex, but not this time." Xena opened her eyes as he finished, but he was now caressing her body, and her body being the traitor that it was responded.

"All right we don't have too, I just hoped that we could put everything aside for a little while," Hercules told her as one hand dipped below her belly button.

"Damn it no, your just doing this so I won't be mad," Xena told him pushing his hand away and standing up. "You're a sneaky bastard, and I'm onto your tricks." He grinned.

"All right, all right no more, I promise, I'm getting in the shower. While she slipped into her undergarments and nightgown he got a shower. Xena was already asleep when he got out having taken an extra long shower. Hercules slipped into bed completely naked and lay next to Xena unmoving for a few moments. Really he was listening to make sure everyone was asleep before he kissed her gently on the lips. Naturally she kissed him back. He pulled back as she yawned.

"Sneaky bastard," She whispered sleepily. He chuckled.

"Come on you know you want too." He kissed her on the lips before he moved down her neck.

"No, not tonight I'm sleepy." She yawned as she pushed him off with ease and lay on his chest.

"So there's hope for tomorrow." Xena chuckled already half asleep.

"Not a chance." He kissed the top of her forehead and stroked her back as she fell asleep again. Soon he dropped off to sleep not waking up again until five in the morning.

"Why are we getting up?" Hercules asked as he came downstairs dressed and into the kitchen.

"We always get up this early," Xena told him putting breakfast in front of him. She went back over to the counter and finished packing everyone's lunch.

"You think after centuries of life, I'd be able to sleep an entire day without missing anything."

"Soon the day will come," Hercules told Eve. Everyone was out of the house by six. Xena drove Kiyoshi to school, as they got there by seven.

"Have a good day at school," Xena told Kiyoshi.

"Thanks Aunt Xena, have a good day at work." He ran off to play football with his friends. Xena was glad he fit in very well. She went to work and Hercules came for lunch.

"So, when do they get here?" Xena asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Two weeks, they're names are Sovanara and her brother is Sovann."

"How old are they?" Xena asked.

"Two."

"That's a fun age." Hercules nodded.

"It is." They enjoyed the rest of their lunch together.

* * *

"Finally," Michelle said as they waited at the airport. The children would be arriving via Thailand.

"You'd think she was their mother," Xena told Eve, who chuckled as Michelle paced nervously.

"Oh haha," Michelle said annoyed with them. "I'm just nervous because its their first plane ride."

"Sure." Kiyoshi came over eating some candy.

"How can you all be so calm?" They all shrugged.

"There's the plane," Kiyoshi pointed out of the window. They only had to wait another twenty minutes before the five sponsored children between the ages of thirteen and fifteen arrived. They were introduced before they were led off by family members real or fake. After that Sovanara and Sovann were brought out. They were so small and thin, their bellies and their heads were the biggest thing on them as they hung out of their clothes. They took them home immediately after a doctor's visit. They were washed properly and ticks picked off them if the doctor missed any. Hercules made sure to get the head. Before they were fed, which is what they enjoyed.

"I think they're younger than two," Eve commented. She couldn't heal them, none of them could and that made them sad.

"They are, they've got only a few teeth, you can see they're still growing in. They're probably just under a year."

"Even worse when I see their condition," Kiyoshi commented as Xena made them a bottle. Hercules had to go see about the museum, because they had a large school group coming in and he dropped a reluctant Michelle off at the pool.

"I know." Eve held her new brother and took the bottle from her mother as Kiyoshi took his new cousin and the bottle from Xena. Xena sat down resting. Their condition and fear mentally exhausted her. Sovanara threw up on Kiyoshi.

"Oh my God there are worms on me!" He cried. Eve chuckled, as did Xena. She cleaned up her daughter and took over her feeding while Kiyoshi cleaned up.

"You should be grateful, its good she threw up those worms." Kiyoshi made a face. Eve was graced with worms on her shirt as well, but didn't make a big deal out of it. As the day wore on there was no more throwing up and Xena fed them every four hours like clock work alternating between formula and real food, but it was just broth. At night she made Hercules get up most of the time, or Michelle would take over. Around two in the morning, they wouldn't go to sleep and threw up twice getting parasites out of their body.

* * *

"Where's mother?" Michelle asked seeing Hercules making breakfast.

"She's asleep, she just got them to sleep, so don't go waking her up." Michelle nodded as a sleepy Eve came downstairs.

"Don't worry about me, I've got today off, I'm just thirsty." Hercules nodded. Kiyoshi came downstairs yawning.

"Some night," Kiyoshi commented. The all looked at him. "I could barely sleep with all the crying." Xena walked into the kitchen yawning.

"We thought you were sleeping," Eve told her.

"I was until I smelled burnt waffles." Hercules turned in alarm to the waffle iron. They all laughed at him.

"So since your up," Michelle said.

"No," Xena told her going straight for the coffee.

"Don't you dare touch the coffee you'll be up for hours."

"That's the idea," Xena told him.

"Yeah, but your up for an unusually long time. Besides consider yourself on maternity leave."

"Maternity leave?" Xena asked. "What the hell is that?"

"When you take time off from work with pay and just rest and do household stuff you know. Or when its after the baby is born take care of the baby," Eve supplied.

"I have never in my life taken maternity leave even after Aphrodite had Kiyoshi or when I was pregnant with Eve. No, I refuse to start now."

"Well technically you're already on maternity leave since you've decided to let me run things."

"No, I'm not, your running things because you've never ran it on your own. I've always put someone else in charge while you oversaw. So now I'm overseeing while you learn. Big difference." They laughed at her.

"Just agree with her she's tired, she'll see different once she's had sleep," Eve told him. Hercules nodded. Xena made an agitated noise and left the kitchen annoyed with them.

* * *

"Why aren't you two out shopping to pass the time?" Hercules asked. Aphrodite and Xena sat on the couch highly bored. The children were sleeping and the older ones were out taking care of business or at school. Even worse Ares was even relaxing for the day. There was absolutely nothing to do.

"Ugh as if," Aphrodite told him.

"Yeah have you seen the shit they're peddling these days, this decade is so not as fun. Thank God Kiyoshi hasn't started wearing that crap." Aphrodite nodded her agreement.

"I'm telling you there will be millions of people around the world regretting those hairstyles and most definitely those clothes. Who wants broad showers, and those animal prints. Animal print went out in like 30 B.C., I know I was responsible."

"You two are unbelievable, in any case don't you two have other things to do?" Hercules asked.

"No, the museum closes early today, the children are napping so they're no fun, and the movies suck these days."

"There aren't any concerts until tonight." Hercules rolled his eyes and left them to their boredom.

* * *

"This is going nowhere," Xena said on the phone in her office. Sovanara and Sovann were playing happily on the floor where she could see them on the side of her.

"I know," Hercules commented on the other line, he was in Libya. "Cupid's been waiting forever now, he's just like call him when he's coming, but I'm thinking how am I suppose to call him in the middle of a fight."

"Just tell him to keep an eye on things like I am."

"That's a good idea."

"How's the war there?"

"Just getting into full swing actually, unfortunately I had to do a little instigating of my own."

"I'm sorry I know you hate to do that."

"Yeah, but its for the great good, how are Sovanara and Sovann?"

"They're good, they have a doctor's appointment after my next meeting. I might hire this woman, she wants to work in the Xena and Gabrielle Museum. I'm just curious as to how much I'll have to teach her."

"Keep me posted on their condition and you should be use to it by now," Hercules replied. Sovann stood up and teetered over to Xena on unsteady legs he was getting use to walking on again. He hit Xena's leg and reached for the phone.

"Sovann wants to talk to you."

"Put him on." Xena watched Sovann's face break into a huge smile at the sound of Hercules's voice just like Kiyoshi use to do. She knew Hercules was grateful to have more testosterone around the house, but the women still outnumbered him and his credit cards were never safe even from Kiyoshi who splurged on sports goods." There was a knock on the door after Sovanara had a turn and Xena hung up.

"Come in." Marlene, Michelle's long time best friend entered.

"I just wanted to let you know that Michelle is running late again, your appointment is here, and Kiyoshi called. He's sick and needs to be picked up." Xena sighed.

"All right, make copies of this for me while I'm out and watch the twins will you Marlene. Tell my appointment, that I'll be back in ten minutes." Marlene nodded as Xena put her suit jacket on and hurried out after putting the children in their playpen. She didn't even give her appointment a glance.

"Come on Kiyoshi," Xena told him. He had called and said he was sick, but really he had been in a fight and now had a bloody nose. She had spent twenty minutes with his principal.

"I'm sorry Aunt Xena, I let my temper get the best of me," Kiyoshi told her as she drove.

"Kiyoshi, I gotta say I'm disappointed in you, I didn't teach you self-defense so that you could go around getting into fights, its not what your mother wants and its not want I want."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't reverse your actions, there's no use being sorry." Kiyoshi hung his head. "Did you apologize to the boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did he apologize?"

"No ma'am." Xena shook her head.

"Guess what you get to do until you go back to school."

"What?"

"You will polish everything in the museum, you will clean the glass displays and every window you can reach inside and out. And than you will go home and you will wash every window you can reach, polish the silverware, and the brass, what ever can be polished you will polish it everyday repeatedly. There will be no loud music, no television, no friends, no phones, no grudge wear, no reading because I know how much you like to do that. No games or dessert after dinner. You will go straight to bed."

"Yes ma'am." Kiyoshi's eyes went wide as he spotted a fireball hurdling towards them. Xena grabbed him and disappeared just before the car was blown to pieces.

"That son of a bitch," Xena growled in anger from the top of a building. Kiyoshi was breathing hard as he tried to calm down and relax. It was just one small fireball. Xena took his hand and disappeared again reappearing outside of the Museum. She set him to cleaning before she hurried into her office. "Marlene tell my appointment to give me a few minutes and than she can come in." Marlene nodded as she stood up from the twins. Xena let them back out of their playpen as she dialed Hercules's number before they made a fuss.

"Hello?"

"Hercules where is Ares?"

"He just disappeared out of Libya, I was just looking for him."

"He's here than, the bastard just nearly blew Kiyoshi and I up in the car."

"I'll ask about Kiyoshi later, but that son of a bitch, I'll be right there."

"No, we're at the museum now so we're safe you just find him." Xena let her appointment in. To her surprise it was the one and only Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle."

"No, my name is Pebbles."

"Oh sorry, you looked like someone I use to know."

"Its okay." They shook hands. Xena interviewed her and naturally they were laughing about other things except work within five minutes.

"My daughter Michelle is usually in charge of Story time part time where younger children come in and rather than explore all twelve floors going through every exhibit in a day basically they have story time on the third floor. Her schedule is hectic, she's an Olympic swimmer, so than you'll find yourself in charge of that."

"Oh great I love to tell Stories."

"Great." She nodded. "However your job will be to teach all the children that walk in about the different exhibits. There are thirty-two in all, so you'll need this, you need to know it like the back of your hand. All questions you can't answer that aren't in the book come to me or even Michelle. Or my eldest daughter Eve, she's a doctor, but you can find her around as well as my nephew Kiyoshi. They're all nearly as knowledgeable as me." Pebbles nodded. "How much do you already know?"

"Not much I'm afraid, but I learn fast." Xena nodded.

"That's what I like to hear."

"What that I know nothing?" Pebbles asked surprise.

"No, that you learn fast. You'll have training for the next two weeks there's a lot to get through before you can be officially put to work. Don't be surprised if you have different people teaching you every day." Xena handed her more things. Sovann and Sovanara climbed over her desk messing with papers. She moved them after she sent Pebbles on her way. Kiyoshi came in just as the windows shattered. Xena was pissed as she checked for damages. Ever window had been shattered, but there was no more damage even as the ground shook.

"This means war," Xena said seeing her beautiful windows in pieces. "Kiyoshi take your cousins." Xena flipped a switch and easily enough all employees were knocked out. Only Eve, Michelle, Hercules, and Aphrodite could get in now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What's he doing?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Trying to break into the Museum," Xena replied taking out her sword.

"Why?"

"Because he wants us dead. Stay." She disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of Ares.

"Xena, aren't you looking immortal these days." Xena just stared at him.

"I spent years on this museum Ares, you're not going to destroy it." Ares shrugged.

"Yes, well when the real Xena returns maybe I'll think about not destroying it, but then again the real Xena wouldn't care." He sent a bolt of lightning at her. She let it hit her as her skin absorbed it. Lightning never phased her it couldn't even knock her back. It helped that some things never left their mark, but there was a tingle of pain.

"Not very powerful," Eve smirked appearing behind him. "Getting weaker with age I see."

"You," He said angrily. Like Xena, Eve was dressed to fight. The smirk on her face reminded him of Livia, but something in her eyes let him know that Livia didn't exist anymore, just as the Destroyer of Nations didn't exist in Xena anymore. They had merged into one, and were no longer warring parties inside one body. That angered him, what was he to prey on now?

"Nothing, Ares, you've got nothing," Xena told him as if she knew his thoughts.

"I will have everything," Ares told her. Eve chuckled.

"Everything of what, real soon mankind will truly realize the error of war and peace will fill the earth." Ares looked between them both as he began to laugh.

"HA!" He stated. "Maybe just maybe if we'd had this conversation when I had first got out, you might have had a shot of tricking me. But I've been out a few decades and believe me, these mortals have no chance of ever achieving peace as you see it."

"Your right Mortals will have their wars, but damn it if you'll be around to make it worse than it already is. Wars still happen for a reason, but with you around they'll never learn than the world will be doomed."

"So mother and daughter are going to take on the God of war."

"No, your sister will too." Ares turned to see Aphrodite standing before him.

"Well well where have I seen you before?" Ares asked out loud, and it was clear he wasn't looking for an answer. "Oh yes that's right you're my whore of an ex-sister who said she would be my queen." He pointed to Xena. "Instead for more than two centuries she's been fucking Hercules, Dad's favorite."

"Futures change with actions Ares," Aphrodite told him. "Yes, Xena loved you, I didn't lie to you about that, I don't lie about love. She loved you and you destroyed it. You destroyed that love Ares, not because of anything we did, but because of what you did."

"Your actions shape your future, Ares," Xena told him. "Frankly you fucked my daughter, that doesn't exactly scream love."

"HEY!" Ares pointed his sword at Xena. "I did not know she was your daughter at the time."

"Yes, but when you did find out that certainly didn't stop you from screwing me after now did it," Eve told him.

"Yes, your actions most definitely killed the love inside."

"Don't bullshit me, you were meant to be mine, Xena!"

"Bullshit me, he says," Hercules said appearing. "Love is not something you get just because someone has it or rather had it for you." Ares turned around to look at him eyes filling with rage. "No, no love is something that much grow and when it blooms that is when you may have it because you took care of it."

"No, we took care of it," Xena told him. "Ares you let my love for you wither and die, and you have to live with the consequences of your decisions. You have a new path and destiny, and it does not involve me by your side."

"Or me, as a replacement."

"Or me," Hercules said.

"Or me," Aphrodite told him sadly. She loved him, but he had made his path and now he could not remain outside of the casket.

"AGH!!!!" Ares yelled before he attacked Hercules first before they all disappeared into open space to avoid a fire once again like what he had done to Bath and Bristol. Three sets of swords clashed with that of the God of war's. Sparks flew and Aphrodite had the task of keeping them from destroying the wilderness around them.

"You can't win, so why don't you just be good and come with us to your coffin?" Hercules asked him angrily.

"Because that would make it too easy for you, no I am going to fight and kill you, Hercules once and for all. You're dead." He disappeared to Mount Olympus where he knew they could not touch him. There power did not extend to Mount Olympus as his did and he knew it.

"He'll remain up there a few days," Aphrodite told them. "Just enough time to clean up and have it all destroyed again. Everyone nodded.

"Next time it's straight to the cavern he's getting back in that coffin." Everyone nodded and disappeared back the museum except for Aphrodite.

* * *

"Mom!"

"Aunt, Uncle, Eve!" Kiyoshi cried. Xena hugged them both as did Eve and Hercules before Hercules picked Sovanara and she picked up Sovann.

"There's been a death," Michelle told them.

"Who?" Xena asked alarmed.

"Pebbles, the one you just hired," Michelle told her. The people around them had slowly gotten back to work when Michelle had flipped the switch out of necessity.

"How did it happen?" Xena asked sadly.

"Glass through the neck, I'm sorry mum, I know you wanted her back."

"Wanted who back?" Hercules asked.

"Pebbles was Gabrielle, but I don't know anything about her family, she could really be the last this time around." They nodded sadly.

"She'll come back, you'll see, she always does. Reincarnation is not limited to being reincarnated in the same race looking exactly as you did in the last life."

"Yes, I know, that is why I am not shedding tears I know she will be here soon." They nodded and helped to get everything cleaned up. Thankfully the artifacts were not destroyed in any big way that couldn't be fixed.

"Take them down to the vault we'll start the restoration process in a few days," Xena told them. They nodded and moved the statues that Joxer and Meg had put up in their tavern down to the vault.

"Ma'am the scrolls are damaged." Xena looked them over.

"Take those to the vault as well, Michelle?" Xena looked around and Michelle poked her head in the room.

"Yes mommy?" Michelle asked.

"Hold down the fort here, any damage make sure its taken to the vault, when everything is cleaned up I want you to organize everything for the restoration process in a few days." Michelle nodded.

"Okay, where are the keys." Xena tossed them to her.

"Kiyoshi!" He came to her quickly. "Take Sovann and Sovanara home. Stay here, and put them to sleep in the roof apartment. Stay with them now." He nodded taking them. Michelle will be in the vault when they all clear out."

"Yes ma'am, come on guys." He took the twins away. Xena turned and found Eve in the other room and motioned to her. Eve gave her last instructions before she followed her mother into her office and they disappeared to the second museum where priceless Art lay. There was destruction there as was all over the city from the tremors, her two museums had taken the worst of it. Her windows were shattered and glass was being swept up and the windows boarded up.

"Mrs. Hayes, what should we do with the artifacts they're vulnerable."

"Put them in the vault downstairs every last one." They nodded and got to work.

"Don't you have anti-theft spells on here?" Eve asked.

"Of course I do, but they don't know that." Eve nodded. They oversaw it all marking some paintings for restoration. Once they had seen to everything Eve posted a notice that Museum would be closed until further notice. They disappeared and reappeared next to Hercules in battle leathers with their swords.

"As soon as he comes down we get him back into that coffin." They nodded as they stood beside him.

"He could stay up there forever and he knows it," Eve commented.

"We've got forever to wait for him, we can be gone at a moment's notice," Hercules told her.

"Besides the God of war would never hide or else we'd think him a coward." Xena made sure that he heard her. A boulder came flying at them. They easily moved out of its way.

"Won't be long now," Eve muttered.

"I'm sorry sir we're closed, because of the earthquake," Michelle told him, as a man approached looking very much stifle, but she didn't know that. She was more than sure he wasn't a guard and didn't run in at the sight of him. However she was about hurry in seeing as it was odd for him to be anywhere near a museum to visit considering the earthquake that had taken place today.

"Me, I'm just here on some business for my Uncle little girl." Michelle's eyes went wide as he pulled out a gun and held it to her head. Unfortunately she was outside checking the mail before she locked up.

"Now invite us inside so that I can enter." She heard the approach of several more pairs of feet.

"No," Michelle told him.

"Do it or I will kill your mother."

"You can't kill my mommy, she's Xena bitch, she never dies," Michelle told him defiantly as he pulled her to him. He cocked the gun and the sound sent fear through Michelle's body. She went rigid and clamped her mouth shut rethinking the insulting the man when she was at the disadvantage. If only she could just run inside without being shot in the head.

"You'll let me in or I will go after everyone who is vulnerable in your family like a certain brother named Ronald or the butler at home, maybe your USA swim team mates…" He trailed off on purpose as her mind thought of all the other people that could be hurt.

"Point the way boss we'll go take care of them," said a man who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, okay," Michelle having complete faith in her mother and father saving her. "You…"

"Michelle what is taking you so long with the mail?" Kiyoshi asked coming out with Sovann and Sovanara by the hand. In their surprise and shock, shots filled the air as Michelle screamed. Finally the shots stopped and the weapons were lowered as Stifle covered Michelle's mouth.

"Grab them," Stifle told him. He looked at Michelle. "You let us in right now." Distraught Michelle nodded. He released her mouth.

"MOMMY HELP!" She screamed. A lone gunshot filled the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Something is wrong," Xena told them before disappearing quickly to the museum. Eve followed as well as Hercules leaving Ares unguarded.

"Michelle!" Xena called. The museum was dark as most of the lights had been turned down, Michelle would only do that if she were going upstairs. "Kiyoshi!"

"This isn't funny guys!" Eve called knowing immediately something was wrong. They wouldn't be stupid enough to play with them in such a manner not at a time like this.

"Sovann, Sovanara!" Hercules called out thinking maybe one of them would show up. There was just silence as Xena made her way into the foyer leading into the front door, she saw the door ajar and figures lying in it.

"Kiyoshi!" She ran forward and saw the twins were passed out under Kiyoshi's bloody body. Everyone came rushing to the front to see the sight.

"Michelle…"Kiyoshi moaned before passing out. He was immortal enough that a few gunshot wounds wouldn't kill him, but they would cause him great pain. He was vulnerable enough. Xena looked around as Eve pulled out Sovann and Sovanara they were fine a bullet or two had grazed them, but Kiyoshi had taken most of the hits for sure.

"Where's Michelle?" Hercules asked worried as Xena looked around with a wave of her hand the lights shined bright, but she wasn't anywhere as Hercules went further in to take a better look. She looked out the door and saw Michelle's body lying on the steps.

"Michelle!" Xena ran out to her and saw the blood pooling from her head as she checked her pulse. It was a low pulse rate, but it was there, there was time to save her.

"Dial the ambulance," Xena told Eve who stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her sister with pain. Eve did as she was told and they were all taken to the hospital, Michelle had to have the most extensive surgery of them all although Kiyoshi boasted the most injuries.

"Did you check the security cameras from outside?" Xena asked Hercules as they waited for Michelle and Kiyoshi to come out of surgery, the twins were doing fine, but had a concussion.

"Yeah I checked them," Hercules told her. He was trying hard to control himself. "You know I thought you were stupid for putting the audio on the outside camera, but now it makes sense." Xena looked at him as if he had grown two heads for calling her stupid, but she saw an anger there she knew wasn't meant for her.

"What did you see and hear?" Xena asked. Eve walked over as well hearing the way he had spoken to her mother which was so unlike him.

"At first I didn't recognize him, I haven't seen him in a long time you know?" Xena nodded. "But when I heard his voice and what he said I knew him almost immediately."

"Knew who?" Eve asked.

"It was Strife and a couple of guys I'm sure he had recruited from somewhere, they came up when Michelle was getting the mail. Strife pulled a gun on her told her to let them in or they'd kill anyone vulnerable in our family. Kiyoshi came out I can see him on the interior cameras and they were startled they just shot at him. They were frantic now desperate to invade the museum, but when he uncovered Michelle's mouth she screamed for you instead and he just shot her before running." Tears were streaming down their face now as they thought of their brave Michelle being threatened by Strife.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay," Xena told them. "No one hurts my family." They nodded their agreement. She looked at Hercules. "But you, you calm down I know what he did to Serena is making you angrier than you would normally be, and that kind of rage got you into trouble with Hera and Deinara you have to calm down" Hercules nodded, but didn't hear her. He disappeared.

"Stay with them Eve, I'm going to find Strife before he does, if he kills him in this state, he could lose everything." Eve nodded.

"I'll watch over them don't worry." Xena nodded as the lights flickered on and off.

"It's Ares, he's messing with the electricity from Mount Olympus, keep the lights on or we could lose them." Eve nodded. "Don't put your strength and power in until you absolutely have too, he's trying to drain you." Eve nodded.

"Just go you have to save Hercules from himself." Xena kissed her and she disappeared as Eve looked around watching the lights and looking for Ares to show up. There was no one however as nurses walked back and forth with or with patients and people with families waited to hear about their own loved ones.

Xena picked up Strife's trail using the security footage, it had been hard for her to watch Michelle get shot in reverse. The look on her face was terrible; Xena had never liked the idea of guns, they did more damage than a sword ever did. She saw the car and plate number Strife had arrived in. After that she went to the DMV and accessed their records it was a bit too slow for her liking, but no doubt Hercules would be popping in and out of well known hot spots for criminals, which put time on her side.

"Who are you?" Xena didn't jump as she turned around with the file in hand and the correct file to her happiness. Xena shot a harmless bolt of lightning at her making her yell and run away.

"Perhaps I should have knocked her out," Xena muttered as she looked at the address and disappeared in front of the home where she hoped either Strife or one of his buddies lived. She spotted the old car immediately it was definitely manufactured in the 1940s which didn't surprise her at all the style of Strife's clothing made her think of Janice once more. The house was made of woods, it wasn't even a house really probably a sort of warehouse that had been abandoned as it was near the train tracks, there were trees all around, but there was a very clear and definite road that led to it.

"All right let's go see who lives here." She pulled out her sword and kicked in the old wooden door. The men inside jumped and the first person she spotted was Strife, she could never forget his face especially after seeing what he did to her Michelle.

"Good Strife I don't have to go looking for you." He looked just as slimy as he had all those centuries ago. He still moved like a snake it seemed.

"Xena, I warn you I'm not as helpless as I look Uncle gave me back some of my power. You're just an immortal you can't kill me your power is gone." Xena smirked.

"Oh Strife how funny you think that I need to kill you, no I have a very special place for you, there are many, many ways to punish a God. And after what you did to my daughter well now I'm really gonna make sure you suffer." Strife licked his lips making Xena disgusted as he gave his maniacal laugh.

"I've been killed twice now Xena and I always come back."

"Let's just get on with this!" Strife motioned for the guys to attack her and she was ready for them. They pulled out guns and they fired, but of course, they did nothing to her, but the pain was still there. A few left wounds that would heal as soon as the bullet got pulled out otherwise they did not hinder her one bit leaving everyone but Strife shocked.

"You're going to have to do better than that, boys." They yelled and attacked her with clubs after throwing their useless weapons to the floor. Xena a round house kick knocking two out easily, but the other two were more skilled as they fought. She cut their clubs in half and punched the first in the nose knocking bones into his frontal lobe. He fell to the ground as she turned and slammed the end of her hilt into his spinal cord at the base of his head he sunk to the floor as she turned to see Strife fleeing in his car. "Oh no you don't!" Xena disappeared and appeared on his roof. She plunged her sword into the top of his car and cut away at it. Strife opened the door and flung his body out of the car. Xena growled and pulled her sword out before jumping down. The car continued on and crashed into a passing train starting a bit of a fire as the train came to a sudden stop.

"Get away from me Xena, think of my Uncle's wrath." Xena growled.

"I don't give a shit about your Uncle's wrath although because you failed to get inside I imagine you're the one with the real problem." She put her boot on his chest and pinned him down easily, he hadn't done much to get away. "Now that I've caught you let's see if we can do something that might correct you behavior if you manage to escape." She disappeared to Hephestaes forge and chained him up.

"What are you gonna do, I don't know anything about Uncle." Xena scoffed.

"You think I want information from you?" Xena asked him. "Well you're wrong, any information you give me will be useless by the time I have use for it." She spotted the box she was looking for. "Ah here we got just what I wanted." She disappeared with Strife and the box to the cave where they would house Ares. The box was put in a little niche away from Ares coffin.

"This is where you plan on putting Uncle." Xena decided against rooming them in the same under water cave, instead she chose a cave, that put them up to their knees in water.

"Don't worry the water will rise in a few hours, you get to drown every three days the water rises and recedes." She opened the box and pushed him inside taking the chains off him.

"Big mistake those chains would have held me here."

"Oh I want you to be able to move Strife after all this box will mute your powers." She held out her hand and a bucket appeared. "Although I do want you to have some company, so I've arranged for a few little friends to uh join you. She turned the bucket over and at first red meat fell all over him and he was about to laugh until bugs started falling. There weren't a lot, but there were enough. "Flesh eaters, enjoy." She shut the top and put the lock on as Strife began to scream and bang on the sides of the box, not that he had a lot of room. She wrapped the chains around the box and added a second lock. "Goodbye you slimey bastard." She disappeared and found Hercules he was tearing through a well known Drug Lord's place and had several rooms that could not heal yet.

"Let's go I've found him." Hercules followed her.

"Where is he?" Hercules asked growling seeing they were back at home.

"Locked away with flesh eating bugs in a water cavern where he'll drown if the bugs don't kill him."

"You should have left him for me."

"What and see you destroy yourself I think not, now sit down while I pull out these bullets our focus now is Michelle and Kiyoshi nothing else except Ares, but he won't come down for awhile." Hercules started to speak, but she stopped him. "No, Strife is finished now you must be the father you pride yourself in being and be there for them." He nodded and started getting control of himself, he finally achieved it when she had taken care of her own wounds.

"Thank you," he told her quietly. She nodded and kissed him.

"You would have done the same for me." He smiled and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you." Xena nodded.

"I know, now let's go check on them." He nodded and they went back to the hospital, Eve was straining to keep the electricity on not only for her brother and sister, but for everyone else who depended upon the electricity to keep running.

"I'll go make trouble for him and shift his attention." They nodded and Hercules disappeared.

"Come on we can hold him off together." Eve nodded.

"All right I can do this." Xena nodded as they both sat and closed their eyes so as not to alarm the people around them things were stressful enough.

* * *

A/n: Yes, I know I've finally updated thankfully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter after so long without any updates. I am trying to become a frequent updater again, I remember the days I had to stop myself from updating "too soon" as I thought *sigh* where has the time gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Xena sighed as she finished speaking with the doctor, Michelle would live and thankfully there would be no physical repercussions to the attack. Kiyoshi was released against the doctor's wishes, but he was already healing quickly.

"He's stopped his assault," Eve commented as Xena looked over Kiyoshi. She put a blanket around him as he rested beside them looking very pale.

"Good, but keep an eye on it." Eve nodded. She looked at Sovann and Sovanara resting side by side in their stroller It was like pushing around a little crib. They had remained safe at the house, but Xena had wanted them closer and to take care of their needs as well as look after Michelle and Kiyoshi.

"When do you think he'll stop this game of cat and mouse?" Eve asked as a nurse came out of the double doors towards them.

"It's hard to say Evie, we can only do our best to trap him." Eve nodded.

"Excuse me ma'am your daughter is being taken up to Room 4A ICU." Xena nodded.

"Thank you we will head straight there." Eve helped Kiyoshi while Xena took care of the stroller. They used the elevator to get to the ICU. Xena wasn't allowed to take the children inside.

"I will take them back home," Eve told her. Xena nodded.

"Go to the Museum it's less room for him to hide if he got through or any of his minions. If Aphrodite arrives give her the usual third degree just to be safe." Eve nodded before Xena kissed them all. They disappeared in a gold shower before she went to Michelle's side. She stroked her hand giving her small amounts of energy she shouldn't have given her to help her heal faster and better

"Xena help!" Xena jumped up startled looking around before she realized the call had come in her mind. It was Hercules he was in trouble. A pain shot through her heart, as she felt him become injured. Xena rubbed her chest and took deep breathes.

"Xena!" He cried. She rubbed Michelle's hand before going into the nurse's camera's blind spot and disappearing. She appeared and found Hercules fighting some dirt warriors Ares had sent after him, but he was just punching the last one to dust when arrived. She looked at him angrily as he turned ready for a fight before realizing it was her.

"Why did you call for me so frantically if you had this under control, you knew I was with Michelle!" Xena yelled at him. She was angry not only because her help was not needed when her children needed her and she was already torn up about not being at home with Kiyoshi nursing him or the twins as well. And Eve she still had her own demons concerning Ares and herself, she wanted to be by her side every moment showing her that Ares couldn't come between them despite their past. And he had scared her to near death making her think he was hurt so badly.

"What?" Hercules asked confused. Before Xena could reply another pain shot through her.

"MOTHER!" Eve cried. Xena disappeared in pain to Eve. Hercules followed seeing her look of pain. Xena arrived at their apartment above the museum first and found it was on fire, beams were falling down and the fire was hot.

"Eve!" Xena yelled. Xena didn't care or even think about the artifacts downstairs ninety percent would be in the vault and therefore survive. The other ten percent had a good chance of making it through their cases. Her only concern was her children, Immortal some might be, but that did not stop her heart from racing, pounding as she searched for her family. "Kiyoshi!"

"Mother!" Xena kicked in the door to the bedroom. Eve was trapped under three burning beams and Kiyoshi lay on the floor next to her too weak to move. She looked around and didn't see the twins.

"He took them," Eve cried as Xena looked for something to lift the beams up with. She spotted a spear on their wall and quickly grabbed it and went back into the room. She used a small stool to help her leverage first one beam and moved it off and then another. The fire licked at her clothes and skin burning it same as Eve and Kiyoshi.

"Xena!" Hercules called. It had taken him a moment to figure out where she had gone.

"In here!" Xena called as fire jumped on Kiyoshi. He cried out and she grabbed a blanket patting the fire out as Eve cried. She had burns down her back and her legs were still trapped under the last beam. Hercules rushed in and he helped her to remove the last beam. Xena slid her out and Hercules dropped the beam as he was burned. He went to Kiyoshi and lifted him up.

"Where are the twins?" He asked them.

"Ares," Eve told them as she coughed. "I don't know how he got in, but he did and he set the whole place on fire." She coughed hard some more and gasped for air. "Couldn't teleport out." They tried to teleport out then, but found they could not.

"Stairs," Xena told him. She lifted her daughter up over her shoulder and carried her. Hercules led the way, the stairs were on fire, there was no way down, they would die in the elevator shaft.

"I've got an idea." They went to the window and bust them open as fire trucks were pulling up.

"We'll have to jump down on the tarp." The firemen were already spraying the building as they busted her beautiful windows. She dropped Eve down first after warning her. They caught her easily enough and put her in an ambulance. Kiyoshi was next and he too got in an ambulance, and next was Xena before Hercules followed a minute later as an explosion occurred on the top floor.

"Gas pipe," Xena muttered as she watched them for a moment trying to save her museum.

"Years of work gone in minutes," Xena commented before getting in the ambulance with Eve and Kiyoshi. She allowed the hospital to treat her wounds, but knew they would be healed on the surface by tomorrow, the pain of injuries tended to linger these days.

"How're they?" Hercules had stayed at the scene to make sure the fire got put out, because he wasn't hurt as badly.

"Fine as they can be, Eve will be out for a couple of days at least, and even when we take her home its gonna be a few days until the burns heal. Kiyoshi is going to take him a few weeks, and I can't get a hold of Aphrodite, she would have answered by now. Cupid says he hasn't heard from her so he's going to look, she was suppose to be on her way to our place to sit with Kiyoshi, she never made it.

"Ares you think?" Xena nodded.

"Definitely and now he's got Sovann and Sovanara he won't give them up easily they are his bargaining chip." He nodded. Xena paced her heart split in four different directions. "You stay here, I'm going to see if I can't secure a group room for Eve, Kiyoshi, and Michelle, I can't be on two different sides of the hospital and fight Ares" She left out before he could say anything.

"Michelle's recovery is remarkable, I mean her vitals should be much worse," The nurse commented as she walked with her back to Michelle's room. "I told the doctor that she wasn't critical that someone else whose life hangs in the balance could take her place. Xena nodded. They entered the room to find the bed empty.

"What the hell is going on here?" Xena asked. "Where is my daughter?" the nurse rushed in and looked in the bathroom and down the hall in the opposite direction they had walked.

"This is impossible, she was just here when I looked at the monitor when you had come in and again when you approached me about her moving after speaking with the head nurse and doctor!" She was practically hysterical as the entire hospital looked for Michelle but there was no trace of her. The police were called and they had to deal with them before a scroll appeared.

"Of course," Xena commented. "He tricked me, that's why you weren't hurt when I came to help you, it was him all along tricking me to get at Michelle."

"You can't blame yourself, you thought I was hurt, and he knew you would do anything to protect your family." Hercules hugged her close as she allowed a few tears to fall.

"This is all some sick game he's playing, he wants us to find the children, he says we've got two weeks to find Michelle or he will kill her. Sick bastard even healed her enough so she's aware of what's going on. He wants us to know she's in pain."

"Where could he have hidden her." Xena shrugged.

"Multiple places really, at any number of his secret training grounds, hidden temples that no mortal could reach without a god's help." Xena shook her head. "For all we know they could all be on Olympus and he'll just watch laughing at us as we chase phantoms all the while they're with him scared and alone."

"I'll look for them, but you have to stay with Eve and Kiyoshi, they need your nurturing care, I can run around like a chicken with his head cut off." Xena shook her head.

"No, I have to find my children."

"And I will find them, but right now you have to be here, something about you stops him from touching the children, as soon as you're gone he makes a move." Xena growled a little in anger and broke away from Hercules she paced knowing he was correct, Ares didn't make a move unless she was otherwise preoccupied.

"Fine I will protect them, you just make sure you find them immediately, those training grounds are horrible places, it forces you to fight to grow up beyond your years. Two weeks is as good as two years there. Hercules nodded and Xena told them the locations, but he couldn't transport there, he had to go the mortal way or he would never make it.

* * *

"Mom…"Eve whispered. Xena was by her side immediately, they had kept Eve sedated because of the pain it had also slowed down her healing process by about a week.

"I'm here," Xena told her.

"Where am I?" Eve asked.

"You're at the hospital," Xena told her. Kiyoshi was sleeping he had woken up several times and although he was conscious he was weak and nauseas.

"Why aren't you with Michelle or searching for the twins?" Eve asked as she helped her to sit up. Xena looked pained.

"Ares has Michelle too," She whispered. Eve looked alarmed.

"You have to find her."

"Hercules is looking, but I had to protect you two, he doesn't attack when I'm around, I've had a few instances where he's played a few tricks, but otherwise we're fine, and Hercules is making good progress, he just broke through to the first training ground.

"Training ground, why, why would Michelle be there."

"He's sending us on a wild goose chase, I half expect neither Michelle or the twins to be in any of his training grounds or old temples that might be standing. It's taken him two weeks to get to one without my guidance but I have to see you two are all right and aren't defenseless.

"As soon as I'm healed you have to go too, I can protect Kiyoshi, he won't harm anyone else in our family further."

"No, I hope not, he's got Dite as well, he hasn't said so but I know he's got her, she would never disappear like this, she's braver than anyone has ever given her credit for." Eve didn't speak as a nurse came in giving an injection to Kiyoshi whose entire body was covered in burns and bullet wounds. She also changed Eve's bandages on her legs. She gasped at the rate of healing, but a spell from Xena helped her.

"Why aren't I healed further, I should just have pain."

"The drugs you've been out two weeks so far, I had them taper you off for the last few days, and your rate of healing has been increasing every few hours. I estimate two more days you'll operate at peak efficiency." Eve nodded.

"When can we get out of here?" Eve asked.

"Two days till I take you to the mansion. I've already had Heinz closing off whole sections making sure we have everything we need in a confined area. In that area the protections will be the strongest within the protections. The house is more fortified than the museum and I can only assume that any of Aphrodite's spells and Cupid's even have been compromised."

"How did he break through the ones on the Museum?" Eve asked.

"Hercules and I hadn't renewed them, the ones on the mansion are stronger than ever after he burned our home in America. The museum's spells are decades old as well, but we didn't assess it as a point of attack. And that was a mistake I regret deeply." Eve touched her mother's arm.

"Mother don't beat yourself up, you're are not perfect."

"Oh thanks." Eve gave her a small smile that Xena returned.

"You know what I mean, you try so hard to reach perfection and you can't. You can't be everywhere at once and you can't always thinking of everything to cover your ass, things slip by that's life and sometimes bad things happen."

"But this is the absolute worse, all my children are hurt."

"And we'll heal," Eve told her. "Nothing like a good fire to keep the blood flowing."

"More like boil it."

"Tomato, tomatoe it's all the same."

"By your standards, stay right here, I'll see about discharge, Kiyoshi is well enough to recuperate at home." Eve nodded. Xena soon came back and by one in the afternoon, she was taking them home. She arrived and strengthed the protections on the house a little more. Ares wasn't putting so much as a toe on her lawn without her knowing about it.


End file.
